Naruto: The Third Eye
by asterlk
Summary: A five year old Naruto is blinded by villagers and Kyuubi, unable to heal him, gives him the mind’s third eye.
1. The Deal

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Summary: A five year old Naruto is blinded by villagers**** and Kyuubi, unable to heal him, gives him the mind's third eye.**

**Kyuubi talking**

'Thoughts'

**Chapter one: The Deal**

Konoha, greatest shinobi village of the five. One would think that beyond the gates of this great powerful village would be a good life of comfort and most of all safety. This would be true, but for one person.

A five year old boy was running away from a small crowd of people carrying an assortment of deadly looking weapons.

"Come back here you demon!"

"Yeah come back so we can finish you off!"

Naruto definitely did not want to come back to be killed. He kept running hoping the old

man would help him, but no one came.

Just when Naruto thought he had lost them, he was then surrounded with no way out. The crowd launched at him ignoring Naruto's pleas. He shut his eyes and waited for the pain to be over. It was quite a while before it was over. When he opened his eyes it was dark and he was in a lot of pain.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" a concerned voice asked

It was Third Hokage's voice.

"Old man, where are you and where am I?"

"It's just as I feared…"

"What is it?"

"Naruto-kun, we're in the hospital. During the attack, you were blinded and you are now unable to see."

"…Why does this have to happen to me. I never did anything wrong. Everybody here hates me and I don't know why!" Naruto yelled with some red chakra leaking out.

"Calm down Naruto-kun."

"I'm sorry it's just hard to understand what's going on. Now that I'm blind I guess I won't be able to become a ninja, let alone be hokage."

"Well you can still be a shinobi, but it'll be hard with your handicap."

'He'll probably want to be a ninja still.' The Third thought.

"If you think so then I will definitely become a ninja if I try!"

'Just as I thought…'

The Third chuckled as he left. "Well if that's what you think then in about two years time I will enroll you in the academy. For now stay here and I will discharge you in the morning."

Later that night, Naruto found himself standing in front of a gate in which he felt there was evil on the other side.

"**So you have come…"**

A claw smashed against the cage and the force knocked Naruto back.

"Who are you?"

"**Have you not yet figured it out yet?" **

"**I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune and I was sealed inside you. So show some respect brat."**

"Respect is earned not demanded", Naruto said coolly.

"**You got guts for a five year old, but I'm not here to get you to respect me. (Even though that would be nice…) No I have a deal to make with you."**

"What kind of deal?"

"**A deal in which you can become stronger by."**

"I'm listening."

"**I will give you the demon's third eye to you if you train in whatever I have to offer so you can get stronger."**

"Why would you do this for me?"

"**It's not like I care about you **(yeah right) **I need you to be a strong jinchuuriki so I don't look weak. I do still have a reputation as the strongest demon alive after all."**

"Okay, so how does this third eye technique work?"

"**Well I'll need to send demonic chakra to your brain first-"**

"Wait a minute; this isn't going to make my brain explode is it?"

"**Of course not brat! If you die I die. Now don't interrupt.**

"**As I was saying, I need to send my demonic chakra to your brain, since the eye is in your mind, to activate it. This eye will give you the power to detect deception and emotions, give you all around vision, and give the power to make genjutsu."**

"Wow! That sounds really cool. This will help me become a great ninja!"

"**Yes. It might, but it all depends on the effort you put in. Also you must control your emotions like your loud attitude for one. You want to attract little attention as possible or the villagers will jump you again."**

"Yes I understand."

"**So I think we've come to a deal then."**

"…Deal."


	2. The seals and Training

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi talking**

'Thoughts'

**Chapter two: The Eye and Training**

"…Deal."

"**Okay, we'll start now since you are asleep. This might hurt like hell in the morning, but you're a tough kid."**

**The Next Morning…**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! It hurts like HELLLLLLL!"

"**Told you it would hurt"**

"No, you said it _might_ hurt. Hey how are you talking to me anyways?"

"**I did send **_**my**_** chakra to that nutshell you call a brain. It's only natural that I will be able to talk to you like this."**

There was a knock on the door and in came the hokage.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. I hope you slept well last night."

'Can I tell the old man about the eye?'

"**Eventually we'll tell him about it, but not today."**

The old hokage interrupted his thoughts.

"Well are you ready to go now? I did come here to discharge you so let's go."

"It's okay I can walk out of here. I do need to practice since I am _blind_."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well put these shades on to cover your eyes. I'll walk you to the exit of the hospital and take my leave from there."

**Outside…**

'What do we do now?'

"**Remember the deal? Now we train so you can get stronger. You also need to do chakra control exercises so you can do genjutsu with your eye."**

'So this training is the first steps to becoming a ninja right?'

"**Yes you catch on fast. Now head to a deserted training field so no one will see you."**

**Training Field…**

"**Okay, first we'll do chakra control. Apply chakra to your feet until you get a steady amount and try climbing a tree with it."**

"Okay!" Naruto started running up the tree but he didn't get very far and came crashing down. "Man, how do you do this? I just don't get it yet."

'**Boy this is going to be quite a while…'**

**Couple/Several Hours Later…**

'Okay I got it now. I made it to the top.'

"**Good. Now go to the river nearby and walk on it. Water walking takes the same principles as tree climbing. Go try it."**

"Apply chakra to feet…" One… Two… Three…**SPLASH!**

Naruto came out shivering. "T-that is c-cold."

'**Wonder how long this is going to take?'**

**One Hour Later…**

"**That was actually pretty quick…for you."**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

"**Nothing."**

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"**SHUT UP BRAT! You can be so annoying. Whatever now next training. We're going to set up weights on you. These weights are special though. They are called gravity seals and they are applied through genjutsu. That's why I had you do chakra control training so you don't put too much weight on yourself by accident. The gravity seal makes it seem like gravity is pushing down on you so your muscles can work to their full extent. This way it will increase your speed whenever you release them. I'll play the seals through your mind so you can activate them on your own."**

"I understand. Gravity seals acti-!"

**CRASH!**

"**Too much, I think."**

**Later…**

"**Okay now that we got this gravity seal problem settled we can continue to train. Give me 200 pushups, 200 squats, 100 punches, 100 kicks and run around until it's is almost dinner time."**

"HOLY CRAP! That's a lot. You're a crazy slave driving fox for pushing a five year old like this."

"**Stop whining about it and start already. Doing this everyday will get you a lot stronger."**

"Freaking slave driving kitsune…"

**Sometime Around Night Time…**

"**Alright we're done for today. You can go ahead and eat ramen or whatever you like."**

"Alright, time to eat ramen, ramen, ramen!"

Naruto rushed down to his favorite ramen stand oblivious to the weight he had onHe told the old man and his daughter what had happened to him when they asked as he gorged in his most favorite of foods.

**Bedtime…**

"**At night, while you sleep, I will educate you and sharpen your mind. Training is nothing without a sharp mind to comprehend it after all."**

"And to think it was all over…"

"**Quiet! Now it all started with the first hokage…**


	3. First Day

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter Three: First Day**

**Two Year Later…**

"Okay. Time to get ready for the first day of academy."

In two years, Naruto had grown considerably, due to the training he did. He now had quite a good build. Also, he grew his hair longer and his whisker marks are bit more defined. He is now wearing black pants, a blue shirt, and a red jacket over it. He still wears his shades. As for the Kyuubi…He didn't change much. **(Hey!)**

Naruto knew that whatever the academy had to teach, he would most likely already know all about it thanks to the Kyuubi. All he needed to know is if his teacher would at least be nice to him unlike all the other people. Thanks to his third eye he never got surrounded and beaten up because the eye detected the hatred of the villagers before they had a chance to jump him.

Naruto entered the classroom and saw a lot of kids joking around and laughing while others were talking in quiet tones. Naruto chose to sit next to a chubby guy who was eating chips. The bell rang and everyone got into their seats just as a brown haired chuunin with a scar on his nose walked in.

"Hello. My name is Umino Iruka and you will address me as Iruka-sensei. I will be teaching you about how the shinobi world works. Any questions before we get started? Okay. You will introduce yourselves from the front row to the back row."

Naruto found out some people's names like Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, and many others. He found out the kid next to him was Akimichi Chouji. When it came his turn, he took a deep breath and introduced himself.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Iruka's head automatically turned in his direction as did several other kids. Naruto saw that Iruka hated him, but Naruto felt he would give him a chance so Naruto felt glad.

**Flashback…**

"_Iruka, I need to tell you that Uzumaki Naruto is enrolling in the academy next week." The hokage stated._

"_What!? How could you let that demon enroll, Hokage-sama? He killed my parents."_

"_Listen to me. Naruto grew up lonely like you with no one to care for him just like you. In fact he probably had a much lonelier childhood then you. You of all people should know how that feels. Remember that Kyuubi was sealed in him and know that Naruto is not going to be a demon incarnation."_

"_I didn't realize…"_

"_Please. Give him a chance. He's only a child."_

"_Yes, hokage-sama…"_

**End of Flashback**

'Alright, Uzumaki Naruto. I'll give you a chance.'

When everything settled down, Iruka started his lectures and pretty soon Naruto began to feel tired and bored out of his mind. He even thought his third eye was beginning to close from boredom.

"**God! This is so boring. Is this what they do all day? You could be training right now instead of this crap."**

"I know but, I think it's almost over. Then we can take a break from this."

**Break Time…**

Naruto went to break with the other kids and after sitting listening to lectures for half the morning, break was definitely a welcome sight. He saw some kids playing and saw that the kids were telling Chouji that he couldn't play with them anymore because he would make them lose. He felt such sad emotions from him that he felt he needed to intervene.

"Hey. Why do you be messing with him like that?"

Everybody turned to see Naruto.

"Well I mean that he's fat and he slow and he can't keep up with us." One kid said.

"Well that may be true, but does Chouji look like he was raised by his parents for stealth. He was probably raised to be a strong fighter and that where his bulkiness comes in. It helps develop his strength most likely. Seriously, haven't you guys heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover'?"

"Well even if you haven't I hope we've all come to an understanding here."

**Back In Class Again…**

After Naruto's little speech he came back and prepared himself for another boring lecture.

"Thanks…"

Naruto looked up to see Chouji smiling.

"Well I don't like the fact that people judge others just because of how they look; besides it is true that you were raised to be a strong fighter."

"Yeah it is."

"Just between you and me, I'm actually blind."

"What? How do you see then? You act like a regular person. I would've never suspected you were blind at first, but then again you do wear those shades of yours."

"Well you could say it's all in my head."

"You know something? I think we'll be great friends."

And for the first time since his calm mask was placed, Naruto broke out in a true smile and thought.

'My first friend…'

"**Hey, what about me?"**

'You're more of a sensei then a friend.'

'**Man, after two years I thought we would be friends or something…'**

**After Academy Was Over…**

'What a relief. I thought it would never end.'

"Hey! Naruto!"

Chouji was calling to him. He seemed really excited about something from what Naruto could sense.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner tonight? My parents wanted to invite you."

'His parents want to invite me?'

"Okay that would be great."

"Right, do you know where to find us?"

"Yeah, I'll come around 7:00."

"Okay! I'll see you later."

'I still got time. I think I'll go train…'

"**Not today. I think it's time for you to get a weapon. A sword to be precise."**

'Why of all weapons, a sword?'

"**Because, I know how to teach you a lot about sword styles and you can benefit from it."**

'Time to find a weapons shop then…'

**In the Streets of Konoha…**

Seeing as there were only a few shops out there that actually sold weapons, there were few options on where to go. Naruto was pretty much thrown out of every shop he attempted. There was only one shop left to check.

'Well this is the last shop.'

Naruto walked into the store and was in awe at the number of weapons adorning the wall. There was shurikens, kunai, swords, chains, and a lot more he could not identify.

"Hello. May I help you?"

The man who asked him was a short, but bulky man who seemed to be a huge brick, in Naruto's opinion. He wore blue pants with tools strapped to his thighs and a black shirt with a forge apron over it. As far as Naruto could tell, this 'brick' man was a serious, but cheery person. He might have a chance.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I would like to get a unique sword from you."

The man gave me a surprised look. He quickly hid it though.

"Naruto, eh? I think I can help you there, but if a unique you be wanting then it has to be forged."

"Thank you, sir. I would be obliged to pay you for it."

"It's okay kid. This one is on the house."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't take money from my best friend's son."

**This will be my last update for a while. Couple of weeks at most.**


	4. Graduation Day

**AN: I said I would put this story off for a couple of weeks, but I feel I want to get this next chapter out first. Then I will be busy so won't update. So enjoy!**

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Four: Graduation Day**

**Five Years Later…**

Today was the last day of academy. Every kid was excited about being a ninja. Naruto, although a calm and composed person, was also as excited. He was glad he didn't have to listen to anymore lectures, but also he was glad that he could now do ninja missions and gain some real experience. Today his sword would also be completed.

**Flashback…**

_**The Weapons Shop 5 Years Ago…**_

"_You knew my father? Who is it?"_

"_I'm sorry, but I can not say...yet."_

"_When will you tell me then?"_

"_You will find out in time. By the way, my name is Kenshi."_

"_Okay Kenshi-san, about my sword..."_

**End of Flashback…**

There were many attempts to forge a unique sword for Naruto but it had been hard because any sword he made didn't feel right to use, so instead of making sword after sword Naruto decided to slowly make a sword, a sword that would take five years to make.

Over the past five years, Naruto had slowly made friends with everyone in class. His next friend was Shikamaru since he was friends with Chouji, than came Kiba who, although was loud was actually really dependable, then Ino, and then Hinata. Sakura, well she was too busy fawning over Sasuke. Trying to befriend Sasuke was like trying to talk through a brick wall. He made better progress with Shino than Sasuke. Iruka was the one he made the most progress with. He slowly started opening up to him.

**Flashback…**

"_Naruto, do you want to get some ramen with me?"_

"_You bet Iruka-sensei."_

"_You deserve it after all."_

**End of Flashback**

"Time to take the graduation exam!" Iruka's voice snapped Naruto out of his thoughts.

'So it's time now. Time to pass and be a ninja.'

His friend Chouji went first and he came back with a leaf hitate looking happy as can be. One by one his friends went to take the exam and each came back with a hitate. Finally it was his turn.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Perform the clone jutsu and your good to go."

Hardly before the words left Iruka's mouth, Naruto performed the jutsu. His training using genjutsu made his chakra control really good.

Iruka proudly presented his hitate with a bright smile. Mizuki, who was sitting next to Iruka silently fumed at Naruto. For as long as Naruto knew the guy he would hide his hate against Naruto behind a fake smile. Naruto could feel evil emanating from him and was on guard since.

When Naruto walked back to the classroom, he was congratulated by his friends, who all said that he would definitely pass. Sakura obviously ignored him looking at her precious Sasuke-kun while he didn't even look his way at all.

Chouji spoke up. "We should all go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate. Naruto, one to not disagree to ramen agreed instantly. His other friends joined as well.

**After Ramen…**

"**Hey you know after a bit of training we should go see if your sword will be finished today"**

'I know. I'll be going tonight'

Naruto did his regular training routine. Increasing his gravity seal weight and running to get used to it. Kyuubi told Naruto more about his mind's eye.

"**You should know that there are different stages of the third eye. The eye can manifest itself in your blind eyes which will allow you to make powerful genjutsu with just eye contact. So anyways there are three stages to the eye. The first is the one now which can make genjutsu and see through it, enhance your senses, read people's emotion and things related to that, and see through deception. The second stage can find a weakness in any style of attack. This means that you can develop a counter for it. The third stage can transport you in the blink of…well an eye. This only happens if you are in immediate danger. The eye will predict it even if you don't know about it. It could save your ass from dieing.**

"Is that it?"

'**There is a possible fourth stage, but it could be dangerous. I shouldn't tell him yet…'**

"**Yep that's pretty much it. You should go get the sword finished now."**

**Kenshi's Weapon Shop…**

Naruto walked in the store he was really familiar with. Naruto went down into the forge room where his sword is. The forge room was always hot, Naruto, coming here for five years, got used to it. He remembered that the first time he went down here he sweated bullets and got blisters, which the Kyuubi healed afterwards. In the forge room there was battered weapons in need of repair as well as newly forged weapons. On the table was a huge anvil with a heavy hammer to go with.

"Ah…Naruto you're here. We are definitely going to finish your sword today. I almost got the blade down."

"I really owe you one Kenshi-san."

"Think nothing of it. I want to help you since I couldn't help you in the past. Well anyways, once I fit this blade on to your hilt, I will need you to imbue chakra into this blade. This will make it unique only to you."

Naruto waited several minutes before Kenshi was done fitting the blade on.

"Okay Naruto, channel your chakra into the blade."

Naruto did so and the blade was transforming.

"What's going on?"

"The blade is going to match how your personality is like. This is what makes blades like this so unique."

The blade was done with its transformation. The sword's handle was now black and red and the hilt was orange. The most unique parts of the sword was that the blade had turned into a shadow black color and at the bottom of the handle there was a symbol for an eye. Naruto guessed it had something to do with his third eye.

"Wow, I have not seen such a fine blade in quite a long time. I wager this is one of the best swords ever created here."

"**I agree completely. I wish I had one of these back then."**

'You're a fox. How are you supposed to use a sword? You don't have opposable thumbs."

"**Shut up! I can transform into a person if I wanted."**

"Naruto, why are you all quiet and spaced out?"

"I was just talking to my fox friend here."

Kenshi nodded.

"Well since we're done here you should go home soon. It's getting dark."

"I will see you soon. Bye!"

And with that Naruto walked out the door with his brand new sword. It felt powerful. He could feel the pulses of chakra it gave off when he gripped it. He knew this was a sword that would serve him for life.

The first thing Naruto felt outside was a familiar chakra signal moving toward the forest. It had the same evil intent he had felt for a long time. Naruto decided to go after it.

**Hokage's Meeting Place…**

All available ninjas were there gathered in front of the Third.

"I have called you here because the Forbidden Scroll has been stolen by Mizuki and we must find him immediately."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" And with that everybody jumped off to find the traitor.

**In the Forest…**

Mizuki was running quickly and he knew he would get away. The old fool just realized the scroll went missing. He raced on until he felt someone's presence, but before he could do anything, he was sent flying down by a punch.

"Arrrg!" What hit me?"

"I did Mizuki-_sensei_."

He turned and saw Naruto walking towards him.

'What is the demon brat doing here? No matter, I'll finish him here.'

"Heh…so you found me. Congratulations, now I must kill you."

"You would like to think that wouldn't you. So you stole that scroll and high-tailed it, huh?"

"Maybe I don't need to kill you. After hearing what I have to say maybe you should come with me."

"If this is about the Kyuubi being sealed inside me that was yesterday's news, you prick."

Mizuki was in shock. 'How could he say such a thing so casually?'

"Well then I'll go back to my original plan to kill you then you demon!"

Mizuki rushed at him. That was the last thing he did before his throat was slit by Naruto's sword. He dropped dead never to rise again.

"Too easy."

Naruto picked up the scroll and thought, 'maybe I'll learn something off of this.'

So then he sat down and saw the first jutsu was the shadow clone jutsu.

'This should be interesting…'

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

Iruka rushed into the clearing and saw two things: Mizuki's dead body and Naruto sitting calmly reading the Forbidden Scroll.

Everyone there was thinking something at the point Iruka walked into the clearing.

From Iruka: 'Wonder what happened here?'

From Naruto: 'This scroll is pretty interesting, but Iruka-sensei is here, time to return it.'

From Mizuki: '………..'

From Kyuubi:** 'Wish I had opposable thumbs…' **Kyuubi thought as he looked at his claws.

"Here's the Forbidden Scroll Iruka-sensei. I gotta go now. Say hi to the old man for me and he disappeared."

'Naruto, you keep on surprising me.'

**Training Field…**

'Time to test out this jutsu.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Naruto made about forty clones appear.

"**This should be interesting. As I recall this jutsu is useful for training. Any clone that learns something is sent back to you when it disappears."**

'Useful for training, huh? This will help me become stronger then.'

"**Okay, time to step up your training for kenjutsu."**

'Right, it's about time.' He thought as he slashed away at his clones.


	5. Formation of Team Seven

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Five: Formation of Team Seven**

Naruto woke up today for his team assignments. Putting on his usual clothing he was about to get some breakfast when Kyuubi wanted to change something about his attire.

"**Hey, I want you to put some of my chakra into your jacket."**

'This is to change my wardrobe again isn't it?"

**Flashback…**

_**About Seven Years Ago…**_

"_**I'm going to change your clothing so it can handle training so put some of my chakra into your clothing and it will change your clothing to handle training.**_

"_Cool! I can't wait to see them."_

_Naruto released a steady flow of Kyuubi's chakra and his clothes changed into a red jacket with a blue shirt and black clothes._

"_**This will serve as your clothes and your training clothes. These clothes will not wear down when you use them it will work to your advantage."**_

"_Thanks Kyuubi-sensei!"_

**End of Flashback**

Naruto added some of chakra to his old jacket and it changed into a long trench coat. It was outlined with black and the rest of it was blood red. When he put it on it reached all the way to his knees. There was a swirl on the back as well.

"Well, Kyuubi-sensei, this is one nice coat. You gonna tell me what it can do?"

"**This jacket will protect you against any projectile that is thrown at you even chakra enhanced weapons. It will protect you against regular swords and others like it. It's able to protect you from low level techniques and it will also camouflage you into your surroundings by putting some of your chakra into it. It will disguise your chakra signal as well as your physical being. Well I guess that's all you need to know."**

'Thank you.'

"**Yeah, yeah. Only watching out for you."**

'You care. I can tell. Don't lie now.'

"**Shut it or I'll never help you out anymore."**

'Okay, sheesh. You're too serious. Can't even take a joke…'

Putting the rest of his gear on, he ate a quick breakfast before speeding off to the academy.

**Streets of Konoha…**

Naruto walked through the streets getting hateful glares as he made his way to the academy. Over the years he seemed to build an immunity to the glaring, but he knew he was only building up his sadness. He spotted his friend Shikamaru a little ahead of him.

"Hey Shikamaru. How you've been so far today."

"What do you think? It's already too troublesome to say anything about it."

"That bad, huh? Well I hope getting a good team will make it less troublesome for you."

"I really doubt it… Well anyway you got a new jacket I see."

"Yeah since I'm now a genin I feel I should change my wardrobe."

"Troublesome…"

**Academy Room…**

Naruto and Shikamaru took there seats and began talking about shinobi work. Shikamaru saying that everything was troublesome didn't say much about the subject. Just then two girls burst into the room saying something about being the winner, but like Shikamaru, Naruto thought it was troublesome to really think what was going on between them.

"I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched so loud that everyone flinched at the tone.

"I'm not about to standby and let you take my seat!"

After a few complications, Sakura got the seat next to her precious and began asking him out on dates and flirting with him. Sasuke just sat there thinking of how he was going to get power to kill his brother and then using that power to rid himself of fan girls.

Iruka then came in with a clipboard Naruto guessed were the teams.

"Congratulations! You are now genin and ready to take on ninja missions. Listen as I call out the teams. Team one…"

Naruto looked around to see his classmates' reactions. Everyone was paying careful attention to as what team they'll be on. Even Sakura took a little of her "Sasuke watch time" to pay attention to Iruka.

"Team seven", Iruka called out. They are Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jounin sensei is Hatake Kakashi."

"Team eight, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chouji. Your jounin sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

"Team nine…"

Naruto sighed. He wasn't really friends with any of his two new teammates. His day just became a bit depressing. He made friends with pretty much everyone in class, yet he had to be stuck with the two he never made friends with.

"Team ten, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. You are to be back here after lunch break to meet your jounin sensei. Dismissed!"

Naruto walked out, only to run into the newly formed team ten.

"Yo Naruto! Kiba yelled.

Shino gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Hello Naruto-kun…" Hinata said.

"Hello guys. I take it your getting together well?"

"Yeah we are, but slowly."

"At least you're getting to know each other. I got two of the most annoying people on my team."

"Your right about that." Someone said.

Naruto knew who it was, but team ten turned to see team eight walking towards them. Chouji was the one who spoke.

"I can understand forehead girl, but Sasuke-kun is so cool. Never say anything about him!" Ino said.

"Having those two sure will be troublesome for you." Shikamaru drawled.

"Well I value you guy's opinion, but I got to think about it. I'll be seeing you guys later."

**Somewhere Near the Academy…**

Naruto hid in a tree using his coat's camouflage while he watched his teammates. Sakura, as always, was pestering Sasuke while he ignored her. Naruto followed them until Sasuke lost Sakura and he was left to watch Sakura. He decided to see if he could get friendly team thing going starting with her. He appeared behind her.

"Hey Sakura…?"

She screamed and would've punched Naruto's lights out if he hadn't ducked in time.

"Wait! It's me."

"Oh. Naruto, what do you want."

"Well I wanted to see if we could get along as teammates. If we're going to be a team we should act like one."

Personally, Sakura didn't hate him, but her mother told her that he was a bad person and shouldn't hang around him. She believed her mother for the first few months and stayed away from him, but she saw he was becoming a pretty popular person in class. She saw him make friends with everyone even her and Sasuke, but Sasuke being Sasuke ignored him and Sakura, being told she should not be near him, ignored him and yelled at him. She wasn't sure if she regretted it, but she knew she was wrong to yell at him.

"Well, I suppose we could get along…"

"Great, so do you want to get something to eat?"

"Umm…not today, I got something to do."

"Well okay. Guess I'll see you later then." And with that he vanished leaving Sakura.

**Back in Academy Class…**

As soon as lunch break was over everyone filed back in the classroom to wait for there sensei. The first to appear would be a woman with red eyes who asked for team ten. Then a man with a cigarette asked for team 8. Jounin after jounin came and got their team until the only ones left were Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Where is our sensei!?" Sakura screamed. Sasuke ignored her while Naruto just shrugged.

"Oh, wait. He's coming right now." Naruto said.

True to his word there sensei appeared. He was wearing a mask and he wore his hitate sideways over his eye.

"Yo, team seven?"

"Who else is freakin left? You had us waiting three hours for you!"

"Well, anyway meet me on the roof."

Everybody left to meet on the roof.

**Roof…**

"Alright, now that we're all here let's introduce ourselves. Tell us your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies and whatever stuff you want to say.

"Umm…aren't you supposed to go first, sensei?" Sakura said.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like...dislike…hobbies…and my dream is…Okay your turn now. You first pinky."

"…" Everybody said.

"…My name is Haruno Sakura. I like… (looks at Sasuke) my hobbies and dream is… (looks at Sasuke) and I dislike Ino-pig."

'Okay…so just a fan girl.'

"Right, you next blondie."

"Name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like to eat ramen and train. I dislike arrogant people and people that think they are better than others. My dream is to become hokage and my hobbies are training, I guess…"

'That seems pretty straight forward.'

"Your turn pretty boy."

"Uchiha Sasuke." I don't like anything. I dislike pretty much everything, especially fan girls. My dream is an ambition and it is to kill a certain someone."

'Typical avenger.'

"Well now that we got introductions out of the way, I can tell you about your survival training."

"Kakashi-sensei, we already did that stuff back at the academy. Aren't we supposed to do missions?" Sakura said.

"This survival training is actually what determines if you become a genin or not. It has a 66.6 percent chance at failure. So if you don't want to throw up tomorrow, don't eat. Meet at training field 19 at 5:00AM. And with that Kakashi vanished.

'Don't eat, huh? Probably a test.' Naruto thought.

Team seven split up with Sasuke going off in one direction, while Naruto went to his favorite ramen stand. Before he left he said, "Sakura, you should eat breakfast tomorrow."

**The Next Day…**

Naruto woke up the next day and did his morning routines. By the time he was done he had quite a few minutes. Remembering that his sensei was late yesterday, He decided to come later.

At around 8:00 he decided to leave now. Just as he was walking out the door he saw his sword by the door. He decided to take it with him. He just might need it.

**Training Field 19…**

Naruto arrived to see his teammates already there. When they saw him, they gave him incredulous looks when they saw the sword strapped at the back of his waist.

"Hey, you're late." Sakura yelled.

"Heh, I'm not late if Kakashi-sensei is not here yet."

Just as he said that, said person appeared.

"Hey, you're late." Sakura yelled again.

"Sorry, guess I got lost on the road of life."

Naruto sighed as Sakura yelled, "Liar!" Sasuke just twitched.

"Okay, there are two bells. You must come at me to take them."

"Sensei, there are only two bells."

"I just said that Sakura. If any of you don't get a bell by noon, you all fail and be sent back to the academy."

"What! Then why would you set it up with only two bells."

"That way one you will fail anyways."

'This test reeks with deception', Naruto thought. 'You have to work together or you fail. It makes sense now.'

"On your mark, get set, go!"

Everybody hid except for Naruto.

"You need something?"

"I want to test my abilities on you. You are a jounin after all."

"Sure come at me." Kakashi said lazily as he pulled out his favorite orange book.

"You should really take this seriously or you might get hurt. Oh well, your funeral."

Naruto vanished. He appeared by Kakashi and kicked him. He sent him across the field.

'How…? This kid got around my guard and landed a hit on me. I better get serious then, Kakashi thought as he put his book away.'

Kakashi rushed at him. He threw a punch at him. Naruto dodged it, but then Kakashi went around his guard and kicked him in his head. Naruto poofed away.

'A shadow clone? Where did he go?'

"Right here Kakashi-sensei." A barrage of shurikens came at him and he jumped. Then each of the shurikens Naruto sent turned into Narutos and each of them through shurikens at Kakashi while he was in the air.

'Dang it. Can't dodge it.'

The shurikens hit him and then he turned into a log.

'He got away. Doesn't matter anyways. Gotta find the others so we can pass.'

Naruto made a couple of clones to go after Kakashi while the others went to look for Sasuke and Sakura. He found Sakura first.

"Hey, Sakura. I know how to pass the test, but we need Sasuke to do it."

"How do we pass?"

"I thought you knew. You are supposed to be the smartest of our class, but anyway to pass we have to demonstrate teamwork.

"Oh, he only has to bells because he knew we would split up to get the bells individually."

"Right now we need to find Sasuke before-"

"Fire release: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"

"Earth release: Earth Decapitation Jutsu!"

"Sasuke gets caught…Come on let's go find him."

They found Sasuke buried all the way up to his neck. Sakura almost fainted at the sight of him. Naruto just sighed.

"Okay Sasuke, we need to work together to pass the test. So are you going to cooperate?"

"You're just going to hold me back."

"If you want to pass you have to. That's the whole point of the test."

"Whatever, looser."

Riiiingggg!

"Dang too late."

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "You are going to be tied to the post because you didn't even try anything."

"B-but…"

"You seem to know what this test is all about, but you have failed to perform it. I won't fail you though. You're all going to be dropped from the program.

"What?"

"You heard me. A ninja must look underneath the underneath. Sasuke failed to do so. Sakura, you would've failed to as well if Naruto hadn't told you. Remember this, a person who breaks the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends, their comrades are worst then scum. I'm going to give you one more chance to show me you can pass. You guys can eat lunch, but none of you are to give any to Sakura."

"I knew I should've eaten breakfast...why didn't I listen to you, Naruto."

Naruto got up and cut the ropes with his sword. "What are you doing? You'll get in trouble."

"Eat; you'll need your strength. Besides I already ate."

"Okay…"

"Here, take mines as well." Sasuke said surprisingly.

"You all pass." Kakashi said appearing suddenly.

After they got over the shock of there sensei suddenly behind them, Kakashi explained to them about teamwork.

"Since you passed team seven is now official and we're doing our first mission tomorrow."

"Alright! Sakura screamed.

Sasuke and Naruto just smirked.

**Review please!**


	6. Beginning the Wave Mission

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Six: Beginning the Wave Mission**

Naruto was breathing hard. He was standing on top of a lake fighting against a man with bandages over his mouth and black hair wielding a giant sword. He was also breathing hard from what Naruto could see. The man charged after him and he and Naruto clashed swords. Each clash they made sent a shock through their hands. The man jumped back and did some hand seals and a dragon rose out of the water and was charging after Naruto until…the alarm went off and the blonde woke up.

"Man, why do these dreams keep happening." It had been about two weeks since team seven had become an official team. About a couple of nights ago, Naruto had been having the same dreams for awhile now and each time he would see different parts of it. He decided that it was just some stupid dream he got from ramen or whatever.

**Forest…**

"Is the target in sight?" Kakashi said.

"Roger!" Everybody said.

"The target has moved! After it!"

**CRASH!**

"Ouch, stupid cat," Naruto said as the cat scratched at him.

**Somewhere in the Cloud Village…**

"Hey, what's wrong," Yugito said to Nibi, the two tailed cat.

"**I don't know. I feel like someone is dissing cats." **

"Okay…"

**Forest Again…**

"**You know, I think this is why I never got along with Nibi. Cats are so weird."**

"Well if we ever meet Nibi, we should pull like a prank on her just because cats are weird."

"**Very well said, kit. Very well said."**

**Mission Room…**

"I'm getting tired of these stupid missions!" Sakura screamed.

"It is getting pretty tiring. I wonder if we can get a higher mission." Naruto said while Sasuke just agreed.

"Now, don't get your hopes up. The hokage is the one that assign missions. If you want to complain, then do that to him."

"Hey old man, can you give us a higher ranked mission like a 'C' or something."

"Naruto, really show some respect." Iruka said.

"As much as you want a 'C' mission I can't give it to you. Let me explain. You guys are fresh out of the academy still and you don't have the required experience to do higher missions. You see depending on your rank is what kind of missions you get if your genin you get 'D' missions and possibly 'C's, if your chunin-"

"Hey guys after this you want to get some ramen. I heard there's a new recipe. We could get some and it will be my treat-"

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Oh, sorry Iruka-sensei I forgot to invite you for ramen-"

"Naruto!" The third yelled.

"Oh, sorry hokage…did you want some ramen too? I don't know if I have enough money to cover for my whole team plus you and Iruka-sensei. It's not my fault since all I do is 'D' missions…" Everybody sweat dropped.

"**Ha, that's good. Asking the hokage if he wants some ramen. You can be a real comedian sometimes. That would be funny if you asked me if I want ramen."**

'Hey, do you want some ramen too?'

"**Screw you, I was just kidding. I seen you eat so much of that stuff. Every time you swallow guess where your eaten ramen goes? It goes to the stomach where coincidentally I am sealed. It gets quite messy down here. I bet this is what the Fourth Hokage meant to do.**

**Flashback Sort of…**

"_**Where do you want me to seal the Kyuubi?" Shinigami said.**_

"_Oh, I know where. Seal him in Naruto's stomach." The Fourth said._

"_**Any reason for that?"**_

"_I'd like to see how Kyuubi would react when a bunch of food makes a mess around his cage. That would be hilarious."_

"_**You are truly a genius when it comes to defeating your enemies. Oh well, now I gotta take your soul. It was nice meeting you though."**_

"_Aw man. That sucks."_

**End of Flashback Sort of…**

"Alright I'll give you a 'C' mission." The old hokage said.

"Alright finally." Team seven said.

"Your mission is to escort this old drunk bridge builder to the Wave Country and protect him while he finishes his bridge."

"So these are the brats that are going to protect me?" Tazuna said as he entered. "This better be worth it."

"I'm a jounin so you don't have to worry."

"It's just the brats, especially the blonde one."

Naruto simply walked over to the hokage and whispered something in his ear. The hokage's eyes widened as he listened.

"NO, ----ING WAY ARE YOU DOING THAT TO THE CLIENT! YOU COULD GET US SO ----ING SUED!!!

As he said this everybody stared at him. "I said nothing." He simply stated.

"Uh…okay, meet at the entrance in an hour. Pack whatever you'll need for a long term mission."

**Konoha's Entrance…**

"Is your sensei always late?" Tazuna asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. It's some kind of addiction he has I guess." Naruto said.

"You mean like alcohol and drugs."

"I suppose so."

"**Remember readers, drugs and alcohol can be very bad for you and it could mess up your life. Maybe some alcohol from time to time, but don't get into doing drugs."**

'What the hell are you talking about, Kyuubi.'

"**Just telling our readers not to do drugs and stuff."**

"Hey guys. Are you ready to go?" Kakashi said.

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

"Whatever, now let's go."

**Like Thirty Minutes Later…**

"So Tazuna-san, aren't there any shinobi villages in the wave country," Sakura asked.

"No and if there were then I would go there instead of going all the way here and getting you brats."

'I hate this guy.'

A little up ahead Naruto noticed a puddle up ahead. It was obviously a genjutsu and was a little too obvious. Naruto caught Kakashi's eye and he nodded.

A moment later two mist ninjas came out and charged at Kakashi wrapping the chains around him and 'killing' him. Sakura and Sasuke were shocked, but Sasuke recovered first and attacked one of the mist ninjas while Naruto got the other. Naruto dodged the incoming claw and made a kick to his ribs and to Naruto's ears he heard them crack. He took the chance to deliver a punch to his head while the mist nin was in pain. By the time Naruto was done, Sasuke just finished the other with a kick to the head.

"Good job Naruto, Sasuke. Sakura as much as you were in shock you at least guarded Tazuna-san while Naruto and Sasuke fought, so good job as well."

Who are they anyways, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"They are mist shinobi, and by the look of it they are missing nin. Naruto said.

"How do you know?"

"I know a lot of things from when I was younger so this is no surprise. Anyways Tazuna-san, we need to talk."

Tazuna explained why he lied because his country is poor and is in need of the bridge so they can become economic again. He also said that Gato was after his life because of that reason. After a vote, team seven decided to continue the mission.

'Next time there will be jounin. I got to be prepared for this.' Kakashi thought.

'I don't know if I can do this. Sasuke-kun and Naruto seem to be confident they can do this.' Sakura thought.

'Finally, this mission will make me one step closer to killing my brother.' Sasuke thought.

'Why do I feel something bad is going to happen?' Naruto thought.

**A Little While Later…**

Team seven arrived at a lake and the blonde jinchuuriki definitely knew something bad was about to happen. As on cue, a giant sword came at them. "Down everyone!" The sword then got imbedded into a tree and on top of it stood a man the blonde recognize as the sword wielder from his dream.

'It's him!'

"**You know him?"**

'I'll tell you later.'

"No wonder the brothers failed in their mission. They were facing Konoha's Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi." The man said.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist. What does an ex-mist nin want here?"

"I am here to kill the old drunk man." The man named Zabuza answered.

'If he is our opponent, I'm going to need this.' Kakashi said as he pulled his hitate up.

"The sharingan already? I feel honored."

"Hidden Mist Jutsu!" He said as the area became foggy and dense.

"With this mist it'll be much harder. Everyone be on guard. Zabuza is a master of silent killing. Basically, you'll be dead before you know it."

'He's coming from behind us." Naruto thought.

"I'm flattered you speak so highly of my style, hehehehehe, Zabuza said from behind team seven. Kakashi leaped at him and stabbed him in the stomach, but then Zabuza burst into water.

"Behind you sensei!" Sakura said as Zabuza cut Kakashi in half only for him to burst in to water as well.

"Water Clone? When did he copy my technique?"

"It's over." Kakashi said coming from behind him.

"Not exactly," Zabuza said as the one in front of Kakashi burst into water. Kakashi ducked in time to avoid the sword, but then was kicked in to the water.

"Now it's over." Zabuza said going through some hand seals. "Water Prison Jutsu!" Kakashi was trapped!

"Now it's your turn brats." He made a water clone to attack team seven.

"You guys have to run!" Kakashi said. "He's not someone you can face at your current level."

"Really Kakashi, have you forgotten what you told us already? You told us never to abandon our comrades, so we stay and fight!" Naruto said.

"You brats don't know the first thing about being a shinobi."

That remark set Sasuke off as he charged at Zabuza. "No, Sasuke stop!" In the blink of an eye he had Sasuke pinned down. "Sakura you stay and protect Tazuna-san." Naruto made a few shadow clones to attack the Zabuza clone. The real Naruto went to hide in the mist and sneak up on the real Zabuza. The clone Zabuza kicked Sasuke away and prepared to fight the clones. The clones charged at him. "Alright, let's do our technique."

"U – ZU – MA – KI!" said the clones as they sent the clone in the air.

"NARUTO RENDAN!" The clone burst into water.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

Just then the real Naruto came out in high speed kicking Zabuza and releasing his grip on the water prison.

"Kakashi-sensei, let me take over for now. I got this."

'Is this really Naruto?' Everyone on team seven thought. 'How could he be so strong? He wasn't the strongest or weakest back in the academy. His test results sums up that he is only an average shinobi, but here he is fighting evenly with an elite jounin.'

"Okay Zabuza, it's just you and me fighting, so entertain me."

"Heh, your pretty good, but you caught me off guard last time. This time I'm ready."

And with that Zabuza charged forward holding his sword for a slash. Naruto quickly pulled out his sword and blocked it immediately. They kept clashing with no one getting the upper hand. "You're pretty good in your kenjutsu skill. You must've trained for years to match my sword skills" Zabuza commented.

"Actually, I only started a couple weeks ago. I'm no master at my style yet. Naruto said. To say Zabuza was shocked would be an understatement. He jumped back breathing hard.

'Wait, this was in the dream. Crap, he's about to do the water dragon jutsu.'

Flashing through some seals he called out, "Lightning Release: Thunder Current!" Zabuza had just called out, "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The battle ended shockingly as Naruto technique fried Zabuza through the electricity current running through the lake.

'How? He stopped my dragon with that technique. He reacted so quickly like he knew I was going to do that.'

"It's is over Zabuza."

"You're right. It is over." Someone said as a couple of needles imbedded into Zabuza's neck.

"I thank you for weakening him. His body contains many secrets that are vital to the Mist."

"By the way you are saying things, you must be one of their hunter nins."

"You are correct. Now if you excuse me." The hunter nin said as he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

'That was no hunter nin. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.' He turned to see his Team staring at him in shock.

"What? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"How did you beat me Zabuza? He was a ninja that even Kakashi-sensei couldn't beat." Sasuke asked.

"Hey, I could've beaten him if I wanted to…" Kakashi said in a sad voice.

"Look I had to train hard. I had to train to overcome my weaknesses unlike some that think they are the genius of the world. I know about your clan and why you need power, but thinking that everything will be handed over to you like that is going to lead you down a path of loneliness and darkness. Now let's go." Naruto finished leaving Sasuke to think.

**Tazuna's House, Wave Country…**

"Well, we're here at last." Tazuna said.

"Dad, is that you?" A woman's voice said.

"Yes, I'm home in one piece thanks to these ninjas. This is my daughter Tsunami." He said as she came up.

"I thank you. I hope you'll be joining us for dinner."

"Yes, that would be most polite of you." Kakashi said.

**The Next Day…**

Naruto awoke the next day feeling refreshed from his fight yesterday. It was still pretty early so he did his morning routines until it breakfast time. After breakfast Kakashi took his team out into the forest.

"Okay guys, I brought you here to train because Zabuza is still alive." Kakashi stated.

"But we saw him get carried away by the hunter nin to be disposed of." Sakura said.

"The hunter nin you saw was not a hunter at all. If you didn't notice the weapons he was using, they were needles and those don't kill you unless they hit a vital point. Most likely Zabuza was put into a death-like state to throw us off. Besides, real hunters would dispose the body on the spot, but the ninja we saw carried his body away."

"Oh…" was all that came out of Sakura's mouth.

"Well anyways, today's training is to climb trees."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at their sensei like he was crazy.

"We already know how to climb trees, Kakashi-sensei."

"Allow me to demonstrate the tree climbing I am talking about." Kakashi started by placing his foot against a tree and then placing his other foot above it and walked up the side of the tree. "This exercise is meant to help control your chakra so you can perform techniques with ease." He threw three kunai down at his three pupils. "Now get started."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all ran at the tree. Sasuke was the first to go down after five seconds. Sakura made it to about half way up before she got tired and had to rest on a branch. Naruto, already knowing the exercise, made it all the way to the top and back down again without breaking a sweat.

"Well Naruto, it seems you already know this exercise."

"Well yeah Kakashi-sensei, didn't you see that I was standing on top of the water? If I know how to do that, I'm pretty sure I know this."

"Oh yeah, I remember now. Well you can go training on your own now or you can ask me to teach you something."

"I'll go train on my own. I'll be back by nightfall."

"**Now will you tell me what you meant yesterday?"**

'Okay, it's like this. I've been having these dreams and I saw Zabuza before I even met him.'

"**I see…you must've skipped ahead to the fourth stage of the third eye. I wasn't sure if you would even make it here, but it seems you have. The fourth stage is when you have the ability to see major events come into your life before it happens. This ability comes at random so don't rely on it. That's all you really need to know." **

**That Night…**

All of team seven was present for dinner that night. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, making progress with their training, were exhausted and food was a welcome sight for them. Inari, a boy that they met yesterday, was also present. He saw that they all worked hard to achieve something that he thought was impossible and grew angry.

"Why do you all try hard? No matter how hard you try Gato will kill you all. He's too strong for you. There is no point in even trying to train since you'll die anyways!"

Team seven knew trying to reason with the boy was pointless after hearing the story about what happened to his father. Everyone…except Naruto. He really did feel sorry, but he hated that he was complaining so much.

'God, this kid…'

"Did you hear me, you are all going to die!?"

Naruto felt something stir inside of him. He thought he had shut it all away behind his mask the day he was taught by the Kyuubi. This feeling coursed through him like wild fire and the next thing he knew he had Inari by the shirt and pinned him against the wall.

"You, when are you going to SHUT THE HELL UP!? You think you are some kind of tragic hero. Listen to ME! I've had no parents to care for me. People have let me had the worst of it the day I was born. You want to know what they did. They had me targeted for hundreds of assassinations before I was even five years old. You want to know the last thing they did to scar me for life. They ATTACKED ME AND HAD ME BLINDED! At this Naruto whipped off his shades to reveal his scar ridden eyes. His entire eye had been gouged and it looked like it was burned. He once blue eyes were now a thing of the past as he stared at Inari with those gnarled eyes. Inari looked at him in fear.

Naruto put his shades back on and walked out the door feeling slightly shaken at what he just did.

Team seven was really shocked when they saw his eyes. "Is it true what he said, Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke and Sakura asked.

"Did you not see his eyes? Those are the eyes of one who had been through many hardships. I had no idea his life was so bad."

'I can't believe that's how his life is…' Tazuna and Tsunami thought

'Uzumaki Naruto, I had no idea this was the way you had to live.' Sasuke and Sakura thought as they stared at the door he left through.

**AN: For this story I'm going to keep Zabuza and Haku alive. Also I might have a few of the Akatsuki be good guys. I would like suggestions on who to be good guys. If you have any objections to this feel free to tell me why. Until the next chapter then. Later.**


	7. End of Wave Mission

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Seven: End of Wave Mission**

It had been a couple of days since the incident. Since that night Naruto had distanced himself from his entire team. Although his other two teammates wanted to say something Kakashi advised them to leave Naruto alone until he was ready to say something to them.

"**Kit, you really need to get back on track. I've really haven't seen you this depressed in like never."**

'It's not like I'm depressed. I just let out all the anger and sadness that I kept together in a rush. It feels weird and I don't like this feeling.'

"**Well I know for one thing that if you don't get back on track soon your teammates will start to become worried about your health. So suck it up already!"**

"Okay damn it, I thought you are supposed to be a bit sympathetic about how I feel."

"**I didn't become king of all demons by being sympathetic to all who I meet. It took fear and power to be respected and that's how I…Hey are you listening?"**

**Nightfall…**

"Wonder where Naruto is?" Sakura thought out loud.

"Do you have to ask that everyday? He'll come back when he feels like it." Sasuke told her.

"But he hasn't come back here for anything. He spends all night out in the forest."

"Sakura, as much as you might care, Naruto is going through a tough time. I think that he hasn't been in tap with his anger in a long time and ended up blowing a fuse when his anger built up to a certain point." Kakashi said.

"But-"

"No more of this discussion. This is Naruto's personal life. If you want to know more, than ask him yourself."

**With Naruto…**

Naruto was having another one of his 'dreams'. He saw that he was stuck in a room of mirrors and each of them showed the hunter nin that was with Zabuza. The scene changed and it showed the hunter nin again and was in front of Zabuza as he saw his sensei ram his fist through the hunter's chest. The scene changed again and it showed a short man with a cane saying something about not paying Zabuza any money and killing him. He vision came to a stop as he was wakened.

"Hey, you could catch a cold sleeping out here." A voice said while shaking him.

"W-wha…what's going on? Who are you?" Naruto asked dazed from his dream.

"I'm just picking herbs to help heal injuries and such."

"Oh, I see. Thank you for waking me up." Naruto said. He took a good look at the person whom he was addressing. The person was wearing a pink kimono and had long hair and a feminine face. One look at him would fool a lot of people into thinking he was a girl, but Naruto knew better. He then realized that this was the hunter nin! Naruto's first reaction would've been to attack, but he knew it would lead to more trouble.

"So, what are you doing out here this early anyways?"

"Well, I'm training."

"Why is that?"

"I train to become stronger and to be acknowledged."

"But aren't you strong already?"

"Yes and no. I am strong, but to be stronger one must overcome all obstacles."

"Tell me do you have someone you fight for?"

"Now that I think about it…I do. Fighting for someone helps me become stronger than I could have ever dreamed."

"That is good. It brings out your true potential."

"You know for an accomplice of Zabuza, you speak like you care for people."

Haku was instantly on guard. "How did you know?"

"Well now that I look at you, I feel the same chakra you have as the hunter nin."

"Why didn't you attack me then?"

"I want to know something. Do you and Zabuza really only attack us because you are being paid?"

"You could say that."

"If that is true, how do you know the person you are being paid by won't stab you in the back if you finish your job?"

'What he is saying could be true. Gato seems like that kind of person.'

"You may be right. We've done some jobs yet Gato hasn't paid us anything."

"He's planning to use you until you are useless and will kill you. I'm asking you to drop your mission. If you want I can offer you a place in Konoha."

"As much as it sounds promising, I must inform Zabuza of this." He turned to leave. "Oh, my name Haku by the way."

"Hope we won't meet on the battle field as enemies again, Haku-san…"

**Tazuna's House…**

Everybody was having lunch when the door opened to reveal the blonde known as Uzumaki Naruto. Everybody stared at him as he walked through the door.

"May I join you?" He asked. His question brought everybody back to reality and they all asked him where the hell he was.

"I was out…uh…training?" He said lamely.

"Whatever, you must be starving since you've been out in the forest for a couple of days. Come and eat." Tazuna's daughter advised.

**The Next Day…**

"Well team, Zabuza should be fully recovered by now and we should be ready in case he attacks."

"But Kakashi-sensei, what about Naruto? Shouldn't we wake him up?" Sakura asked.

"I'm sure Naruto needs to sleep. He's been out in the forest for a couple of days and probably hasn't gotten a proper rest. He'll know where to find us when he wakes up."

**Little While Later…**

"Hey, where is everybody?" Naruto asked.

"Oh you're awake. My dad and your team left already. Your sensei felt you needed rest."

'Damn, gotta get to the bridge before today's events set in. If what I saw is true, then Haku and Zabuza don't have to die today.'

"See ya later!" Naruto said as he ran out the door.

**The Bridge…**

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna arrived to see the workers beaten on the ground as a mist began to settle in. Next thing they know they were surrounded by water clones of Zabuza.

"Go for it Sasuke." Kakashi said.

In the blink of an eye Sasuke slashed all of the water clones and they all burst into water.

"Heh, the kids gotten stronger. You can fight him Haku." Zabuza said.

"Gladly." Haku said in response.

**Tazuna's House…**

"Let go of me!" Tsunami said while struggling.

"Let go of her!" Inari yelled.

"Heh, let me kill this kid." One of the swordsmen said.

"Don't! If you kill him then I'll kill myself and you won't have a hostage."

"Well it looks like your mommy saved your life today." The other said.

'I can't do anything. I'm sorry…I'm sorry…If only I wasn't weak…'

**Flashback…**

"_I am sorry on Naruto's behalf." Kakashi began. "But what he said is true. The way he is now is because he stopped crying and began to take charge of his life. Your father was a brave man and he wanted you to be too._

"_H-how can I be stronger."_

"_That is something you must do, but like your father and Naruto you must figure out what it means to be strong."_

**End of Flashback…**

'Can I be strong?'

"Get away from my mom!" He said as he rushed at the swordsmen.

"The kid's annoying. Let's kill him." The men said pulling out there swords.

"Not so fast!" A voice said. There was a flash of light as the men were knocked into the ocean. "Flash Strike." Naruto said putting his sword away.

"Sorry for the close call."

"Naruto…"

"You did good Inari. Your father would be proud."

"That was amazing."

"Alright, I have to go now and meet with my team. Don't lose that bravery of yours now." Naruto said as he vanished.

"_Don't lose that bravery of yours now."_ 'I won't ever lose it.'

**Bridge…**

Naruto arrived to see that Kakashi was battling Zabuza, Sasuke was battling Haku in a room of mirrors, and Sakura apparently guarding Tazuna.

'I guess they didn't accept.' Naruto thought sadly.

"So you're here finally, Naruto." Sasuke said weakly. Naruto saw he was in bad condition and had a bunch of needles sticking out of him. What surprised him were his eyes. He had finally activated his blood line, the sharingan.

"Hey are you okay to fight?"

"Of course…loser." Sasuke collapsed.

"Haku, you should've accepted."

"I would've, but I follow Zabuza and whatever he chooses is what I follow. He says that you would turn us over to hunter nins as soon as we trust you."

"I would never betray someone's trust. It's not my nature. I guess we fight now."

Haku started by throwing needles in all directions from his mirrors at amazing speeds. It would have been hard to fend off. Naruto used his coat to block the needles from entering his body.

'What? So many needles yet none of them punctured him. That coat is like armor.'

Taking a different approach he ran around through his mirrors throwing needles and suddenly coming out and landing a kick on him. It worked as Naruto was sent sprawling on the ground.

'He got around my guard with that speed of his. This is tougher than fighting Zabuza.'

"_**The third eye may be manifested. Doing this will give you command of its full potential…"**_

'This is what Kyuubi-sensei told me a while ago. I have to use it now.'

When he opened his eyes he could see clearly through his own eyes like he did before. It felt good to be able to see clearly again.

"What are you waiting for? This can't be your all." Haku said.

"I'm just getting started." Naruto said as he pulled off his shades. His dead eyes were now replaced by black eye balls and it showed a single white slit running through it.

'What the…What is that?' Haku thought. As he thought this he saw another slit appear next to the white. This time it was yellow.

'So this is the second stage. I should be able to find the weakness in Haku's attack now…'

**With Kakashi…**

"Hehehehehehehe, Haku should be done with that brat of yours by now Kakashi. Haku is as powerful as they come. If he goes full out he can become stronger than me. Even if you defeat me you have no chance against Haku."

"I'm sure Naruto is here to fend Haku off. He'll be able to take him on. If there is one thing I know about Naruto is that he would never betray his comrades."

"Anyways your sharingan is useless if you can't see me."

'He's right; I have to take action now!'

Kakashi took out a scroll, opened it and smeared blood on it. He then began to twirl it and spin it in colorful arcs until…

"Kuchiyose Doton Tsuiga no Jutsu!"

"How can your technique work on me if you can't find me?"

There was a loud rumble and a roar and suddenly large dogs burst out of the ground and bit Zabuza holding him in place.

"You see if I can't see or hear you, I'll just smell you out. My blood is what led my dogs to your location. Now it's time to show you my original technique!"

**Back with Naruto…**

'I can see the pattern of Haku's attacks now. Haku's mirrors are made and held in place with his chakra. The speed he has is from traveling from mirror to mirror. If the battle holds out longer Haku will become slower and that's when I can get him. Unfortunately, I have to do something now.'

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Making some clones he held his place in the middle of the room. All of them pulled out their swords and prepared themselves.

'What is he going to do?' Haku thought throwing needles which were all blocked.

All the clones vanished and reappeared on each mirror. They each raised their swords and stabbed through each mirror.

"You know trying to break through the mirrors is pointless."

"I'm not trying to break them. I'm merely…draining the mirrors of your chakra."

"H-how?"

"It a technique known as Drain Strike. I can see that these mirrors of yours have to be held together by chakra. Effectively draining them will leave you with nothing." True to his words the mirrors began to crumble and fall apart.

'My strength is fading. My chakra is being drained through the mirrors.'

"Now for the finishing move, Sonic Wave Strike." Naruto pushed chakra through his blade releasing a wave of energy that forced Haku back and knocking him unconscious. "You don't need to die today." Was all that Haku heard last.

The sound of lightning could be heard as it was crackling. 'Gotta stop it before it's too late.'

**With Kakashi…**

"Raikiri!" Kakashi said before running forward at Zabuza.

'This can't be my end…'

"It's over!"

"Defend Strike!" It worked as Naruto was able to block Kakashi's Raikiri and repel it to the point where he was forced back.

"What is this Naruto? Why did you block my attack?"

"Kakashi-sensei, these two need not die today. They are merely being played in Gato's hand and forced to do his work because he would hide them from hunters."

"Why would you go this far…?" It was Zabuza's turn to speak.

"Like I said, you need not die. Human life cannot be wasted unless it was absolutely necessary. In this case it isn't since Gato seeks to kill you anyways." As if his words were a signal Gato appeared and behind him were many thugs and bandits.

"Gato…what is this?" Zabuza said.

"I've decided to kill you here on this bridge. You have proved that you cannot handle this and as payment, these men will take your life." Gato said.

"Well Kakashi, I have no reason left to kill the old man anymore and we no longer have to battle. Anyways kid, if that offer is still up, I would like to join Konoha, assuming we get out of here alive."

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"I'll explain everything later, Kakashi-sensei. For now we focus on fighting them."

"Kill them!" Gato commanded.

'Dang we're at a disadvantage. There numbers are too great.'

"Hold it!" Someone yelled. "If take a step closer to our village, we the people of the Wave Country will stop you!"

'The townspeople are here. We have a chance now.'

The bandits were a bit hesitant, but when Gato yelled at them to attack and give them as much money as they want, they continued the rampage.

"Flash Strike!"

The bandits all saw that a sword was growing out of Gato's chest. "Gato's dead now so I suggest you get out of here before the villagers over there attack you or I might just get you myself…" Naruto looked at them with the eye and wave of killing intent washed over them knocking several of the bandits out and causing the others to run away from pure terror. The villagers all cheered.

'What was that? What did Naruto just do? I have to talk to Hokage-sama about this.' Kakashi thought.

**A Week Later…**

It had been a week and the bridge was complete. The villagers now had the courage to face impending danger since Gato was gone and everyone helped finish the bridge in anyway they could. Haku and Zabuza wounds were treated and they were coming back to Konoha. Sakura was all freaked out when she saw Sasuke's condition, but after he was patched up, she went back to bothering him as usual. All in all the end of this mission was successful.

"Well we best be going now since this mission is now complete." Kakashi said.

"Yes, without you guys, this bridge would have never been completed." Tazuna replied. "Although this is a pretty sad farewell."

"You'll come back, won't you?" Inari said becoming tearful.

"Of course, we've done a lot and made friends here. It'll be hard if we have to say good bye forever." Naruto said turning away.

"God, enough of this mushy crap. We best get going before we all break into tears for no go damn reason." Zabuza said.

"This is a farewell, just be quiet and smile a wave goodbye." Haku lectured to Zabuza.

"They can't see my smile with this mask on."

"Then just be quiet and wave goodbye then!"

While Haku was berating Zabuza, team seven left. They thought of many things during the first real mission they had. All were part of what they believed in doing.

**Road to Konoha…**

Zabuza knew what he had a mission to do if he was accepted into Konoha.

**Flashback…**

_Zabuza was training in the forest after he was healed. He needed to be back in shape since being wounded. He was practicing when an old acquaintance of his showed up._

"_Momochi Zabuza, been along time…" The person said._

"_Hoshigaki Kisame…What do you want? We haven't seen each other since the disbandment of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen."_

_The person known as Kisame was like Zabuza wearing a mist hitate, but with a slash through his. He wore a black cloak with clouds on them and had a huge sword like Zabuza strapped to his back. His most prominent feature was his shark-like face._

"_To tell you the truth, I have a favor to ask you. You know the boy you are going to travel with? I need you to watch over him since me and my partner cannot get close enough to observe him."_

"_Why do you need me to observe him?"_

"_Leader-sama thinks that there will be mutiny in the Akatsuki and may need the boys help in helping end this mutiny sometime in the future._

"_I am unsure of your motives. You might be using me."_

"_Please, I need you on board with this. You and I once shared the same ideas about the Mizukage. I'm asking you this as equals."_

"…_Fine, but if this is betraying my trust, I swear I'm gonna hunt you down and make my own Samehada with your skin!"_

"_This is not a trick I assure you. I merely need you to watch over the boy. My partner will come to you for reports and such."_

"_Who is this partner?"_

"_Uchiha Itachi…"_

"_I see…"_

"_I'll be seeing you again someday." With that he vanished._

**End of Flashback…**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. I'm still open to suggestions as I continue this story, as long as I feel satisfied with the reviews of course. Happy New Year!**


	8. Bloody Shard

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Eight: Bloody Shard**

The morning team seven returned to Konoha was a bright morning. It was one of those perfect have fun kind of mornings. Currently it did appear to be that kind of weather to Zabuza and Haku. The two were nervous about being judged by the hokage. Naruto assured them it would be alright.

As they approached the gate there were a couple of chunnins there.

"State your business." One of the guards demanded.

"Team seven returning from a 'C' turned 'A' mission." Kakashi said.

"Who are the other two?" the other guard asked.

"Momochi Zabuza and Haku." Said people both bowed.

"Okay, report to the hokage then."

The two chunnins both watched team seven, Zabuza and Haku walk away.

"Those two, nice people, right?"

"Yeah they were quite polite. Momochi Zabuza, huh? I heard that name somewhere…"

**Hokage's Office…**

Team seven arrived at the hokage's office where the hokage was doing some paperwork and stuff. As soon as team seven walked in with Zabuza and Haku, the Third looked in their direction with a neutral expression on his face.

"Okay…what is an A-rank missing nin doing here?"

"Well…uh…you see…" Zabuza began.

"They wish to join our ranks." Naruto interrupted.

"Really?" The Third's face turned to surprise. "Well I can't say I trust these two enough to just simply let them join." Zabuza and Haku head fell down in disappointment.

"I'll vouch for them old man. I trust them." Naruto said.

"What about the rest of you?"

"Well Hokage-sama, we had some problems with them during our mission, but all in all I think they should be welcomed. Kakashi said.

Sakura just nodded while Sasuke just stared at Zabuza and Haku before slowly nodding. It was clear that Sasuke didn't trust them too much since he was defeated by one of them.

"Very well then, it's clear everyone here thinks they should join. For me, I believe everyone should have a chance to prove themselves. Zabuza, Haku, from here on out you are Konoha shinobi!"

"Thank you, Hokage-sama. We will not lose this chance you gave us." Zabuza said.

Everybody left after and went off to do their things. Just as everything settled down, the two chunnin from the gates burst in through the door.

"Hokage-sama, we have urgent news! Team seven came back with an A-rank criminal; Momochi Zabuza is believed to be hiding out in the village somewhere! We have to launch a full scale search!"

"Don't worry I've seen them. They were asking to join Konoha. That's all."

"Are you sure? I mean he is a criminal."

"Yes, but not from here. So we don't have to worry as much. Now return to your post."

"Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Oh yeah, one more thing. Make you don't let another missing nin come through our gates without being inspected first or I'll demote you to genin."

**Streets of Konoha…**

Team seven split up leaving Naruto to guide the two new Konoha nins through the village and since the two have nowhere to go they would be staying at Naruto's apartment. As they walked towards Naruto apartment, Zabuza noticed that everybody was glaring at them, but upon seeing where the glare was directed, he realized it was at Naruto.

'Wonder what's got them glaring at him like that?' While he was pondering these thoughts they arrived at Naruto's place.

"Well here it is. Make yourselves at home since this will be your home until you can find your own place."

"We really appreciate what you have done for us Naruto." Haku said.

"It's not a problem. I gotta go so I'll be back later."

Naruto left his apartment, his mind not set on a destination. He felt compelled to wander around his village. He then found himself heading to Kenshi's shop. He might as well stop by to visit.

When he arrived, the shop never really changed except that there were less weapons stocked on the walls and shelves. He couldn't find Kenshi anywhere and assumed that he was down in the forge room. Walking there he came face to face with a sword and quickly pulled his out to block it.

"Naruto! Sorry I didn't know it was you." Said Kenshi as withdrew his sword back.

"What has gotten you so jumpy?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Tell me what's going on. You seem highly nervous about something."

"Well, you see a five days ago, I got a special order about making a sword. The sword you see was not an ordinary one. The man told me to use metal that has been infused with blood.

"What is this metal?" Naruto said becoming quite curious.

"It's is a red metal that has special properties. Many have tried to use this metal to make the ultimate weapon. This metal has qualities that are said to be demonic. I told him I didn't own such rare material.

**Flashback…**

"_I know you don't have it. That's why I have it here." The man pulled out a shard of metal the color of blood. "Use this shard to make me my weapon."_

"_I could not bring myself to make such a weapon from that. It is evil and could dispel doom. I would never use my skills to make such a blood thirsty weapon."_

"_Fine I will be expecting you to come to me in a week at twelve noon at fire temple near the border of the Fire Country. By then you will bring the sword to me or you will pay for with your life…" _

**End of Flashback…**

"Why didn't you report this?"

"I did, but the man was no where to be found. Not a trace anywhere. They told me that there was no clue to anybody being here and they couldn't help me if they don't even know if there was a person here at all."

"You said that he expects you at the fire temple in two days more right?"

"Yes, but I don't plan on going. Such a sword would disgrace the very arts of swordplay."

"I will go in your place."

"No! You can't go."

"You don't think I can go? You're saying that I can't handle it?"

"It's not that…"

"I am a shinobi of this village and as one I must protect the citizens of this village. That means you too."

"…"

"Even if you don't want me to, I will go anyways. All I ask is that you don't tell old man hokage about this." Naruto turned to leave. "If my father, your best friend was such a great ninja, don't you think I can be too?"

"Wait, here take this." Kenshi gave him a small package.

"This is the shard the man gave me. You could use it to bargain with if it comes to it."

"Thanks."

**Two Days Later…**

Naruto snuck out of the village at dawn so he would have several hours to prepare himself. Blending in to his surroundings he was able to sneak past the guards. From there on it would be a few hours of traveling.

A few hours later Naruto arrived at the temple. The scene there would be pretty horrifying if you were just a normal civilian. The bodies of priests were strewn all over the temple. Dried blood was splattered all over the walls. The heads of the priests separated forever from there bodies, there expressions forever locked in agony, were spiked on poles like some kind of trophy. One thing was for certain of all this. Death had visited the fire temple.

Naruto transformed into Kenshi and walked towards the scene. Before he could take five steps he was surrounded by four ninjas all wearing a blood red color. A man, a head taller then the others, strode towards Naruto/Kenshi. He was also wearing red but it had some different contrast to it.

"I trust you brought the sword."

Naruto/Kenshi brought out his sword and showed it to him. The man reached out to take it, but Naruto/Kenshi held it away from him.

"What is the meaning of this? Hand it over now!"

"Before I do, you at least owe me some answers."

"I could kill you right now, but I'll allow you to live since you made the sword."

"Answers first!"

"Fine…What are your questions?"

"Who are you?"

"We're a clan of assassins that are specialized in the killing arts. I am their leader, Zaki."

"Why do you need this sword, Zaki?"

"We've been hired by someone to join his forces. I need to show him that our clan is the most blood thirsty and to prove it I need a sword that gets stronger with every kill I make. With it I will be unstoppable!"

"Who is your man that hired you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…hehehe. You know too much already so I can kill you now."

The four ninjas attacked Naruto/Kenshi and he used Kawarimi to escape. Naruto than got two of the four with his flash strike, while the other charged at him with high speeds. These two were at least jounin level and in his concentration to block and evade him, Naruto dropped his transformation. This surprised the two and Naruto took this chance to take them out with a fire technique. Naruto turned to face the leader, but he was nowhere to be found.

'Where did he go?' Naruto felt a chakra signal coming at him at high speeds that almost matched his own. Naruto moved to evade him and received a cut on his shoulder.

"I'm impressed a child like you could evade my ultimate assassination technique. Who are you?"

"I am Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha."

"Uzumaki Naruto you will die today and then I will go after Kenshi!" Pulling a kunai out he charged at Naruto again with impressive speeds, but this time he evaded it. Naruto used his third eye to find a weakness in his technique. He found out that when he evades Zaki's attack he is left wide open, but due to the charging speeds Naruto could not attack him when Zaki was had his guard down.

"Tell me why you want to join forces with this man."

"This man will bestow the greatest honor on our clan. We will be known throughout the shinobi world. That is what he promised my clan."

"You are a fool. You involve innocent lives just for the pride of your clan."

"You know of nothing!" Zaki snarled. He charged again. Once again Naruto avoided him. Then Zaki was suddenly pulled underground.

"Earth Release: Earth Decapitation Jutsu! A favorite technique of my sensei if I might add."

"H-how did you get me."

"When I was asking you why you joined this sides with this man, I made a clone and hid it underground and you happened to fall in or in this case be dragged into my trap."

"You brat! I'll kill you!"

"Yeah…Kind of hard to do when you're stuck there." Naruto felt ten different chakra signatures coming at him and he was quickly surrounded…again.

"Man why the heck does everyone keep surrounding me like this. I was surrounded several times in my childhood and then during my most recent mission with Haku and then like fifteen minutes ago I was surrounded by four of your guys and now I'm surrounded again by ten more of your guys. What's up with me being surrounded all the time."

"Hey you gotta stop rambling or those guys are gonna get ya!" A voice called out.

"Zabuza and Haku? How did you know I was here?"

"It might've had something to do with the fact that you didn't meet your team today. I mean they need you there to do your team missions. The hokage sure didn't miss that you were not there and he didn't send us out here to not help you out.

"Oh right…Okay then…Help me out then!"

Together with Haku and Zabuza they were able to take out the ten clan members with ease. When they were done, Zaki had disappeared during the battle.

"We'll finish up around here you should head back first."

"Alright, thanks for your help."

**Konoha…**

"Naruto, I heard what happened. Are you alright? Kenshi asked.

"Yeah, I had some help, but we were all okay in the end and here is the shard back. Never needed it."

"What am I suppose to do with it then?"

"You're the master smith you should know."

"Uh…yeah…"

"I got an idea! I'll be back later!"

**A Couple of Days Later…**

"So Zabuza, how do you like you new sword?"

"This is pretty awesome!"

"I had to convince Kenshi that you would be able to handle the blade. So you better be able to handle it."

"Yeah I have the spirit of a great swordsman, I'm sure I can handle it."

"You better practice with it just to make sure. If you blowup be sure to give me a call!" Naruto said as he left.

Naruto went to meet with his team and they did a bunch of 'D' missions with the occasional fan girl attitude from Sakura and the occasional 'where do you get your power' from Sasuke. Then Naruto heard something that sounded like, "Let me go!" Naruto turned to see Konohamaru being held by a person in pajamas with a something that looked like a mummy on his back

"More punks?" The person said.

"I suggest you put Konohamaru down or it will be your fault that you started a war with Konoha."

"Just put him down before you get in trouble with _him_, Kankuro." The girl next to Kankuro said.

"Yeah your friend in the tree won't be very happy with you if you keep this up." Naruto added.

Everyone looked towards the tree and saw a red haired boy with a huge gourd on his back.

"You are an embarrassment to our village. Put the kid down or I'll kill you." The boy said in a monotonous voice.

Kankuro dropped the kid and backed away fearfully. Sasuke looked excited to see a worthy opponent and Sakura and Konohamaru looked ready to piss their pants from the killing intent that was being released from him. Naruto looked indifferent at the whole situation.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"My name is Sabaku no Gaara. Who are you?" He asked Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto." They stared at each other with Gaara releasing killing intent in order for Naruto to back down. He didn't have any effect on him and soon they left.

"I forgot to ask them why they were here." Sakura said.

"They are here for the chunnin exams." Kakashi said scaring the crap out of his team and Konohamaru.

"The chunnin exams are tests that determine your ability to become chunnins. I forgot I recommended you for them. These are the applications. One more thing, the exams are tomorrow."

**Please Review!**


	9. The Chunnin Exams

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Nine: The Chunnin Exams**

"The chunnin exams are tests that determine your ability to become chunnins. I forgot I recommended you for them. These are the applications. One more thing, the exams are tomorrow."

"…"

"What…? Aren't you excited? You said you needed to be challenged."

"You are one f---ed up sensei, you know that?"

**Naruto's Apartment…**

"Stupid sensei…tells us about the chunnin exams day before it starts…" Naruto grumbled as he walked through the door of his apartment. He found only Haku around.

"Hey Naruto, how you doing?"

"Not bad, just enjoying life as long as I can. Do you know anything about the upcoming chunnin exams, Haku?"

"No, only heard about it from some people. I never took the chunnin exams so I won't know anything about it."

"Okay, by the way, is Zabuza out again?"

"Yeah, ever since he got his new sword, he has been out swinging it around at the training grounds. I really never saw him so happy. He like a child I suppose."

"Yeah…I can tell that as soon as I gave it to him. Just hope he can handle it. I told him to call me if he explodes.

**BOOM!**

"NARUTO! I NEED SOME HELP OUT HERE!"

**The Next Day…**

Naruto was walking towards the academy to participate in the chunnin exams. On the way he had some questions to ask the Kyuubi.

'Hey, I got a couple of questions.'

"**What?"**

'Have you ever met a man with yellow eyes with a slit in them?'

"…**Yes I have…"**

'Who is he?'

"**Why do you want to know…? You wouldn't stand a chance against him if you fought him.**

"I need to know who he is. I want to know what I will be up against."

"**Will? You saw him in another vision?"**

"Yes…"

"**He is a dangerous man. His name is Orochimaru. One of the legendary sannin of Konoha. He...was the one who sent me to attack your village that day twelve years ago."**

'So it wasn't really your fault?'

"**Of course not. I only wanted to be left alone in peace with the occasional amusement now and then. To tell the whole story Orochimaru was trying to persuade me to attack this village, but I refused. Another man, who came with him, looked me directly in the eye and then I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was stuck in here."**

'I see…'

Naruto had finally arrived at his destination and found his two teammates waiting for him.

"Hey your late! You were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." Sakura said.

"Sorry, I hadto pay for the damages at the training grounds because Zabuza didn't have any money. I'll have to bail him out protective custody later."

"Um...yeah okay. Lets go already."

Team seven had entered the building and arrived in time to see a boy in a ridiculous green spandex outfit get knocked down. Then a girl with two buns in her hair came to reason with them. The two, who were guarding the door that everyone was trying to get through, knocked her back too. Murmuring broke out and then the two disguised chunnin made a speech about how they should all go home. Naruto then understood what was going on and was about to motion his team through another direction, but Sasuke decided to say something.

"Let me through. I'm going to the third floor. While you're at it drop the genjutsu. It doesn't fool me."

"So you saw through the illusion eh? How about this?" The disguised chunnin aimed a kick at Sasuke while Sasuke did the same. Their kicks were both stopped by the boy in the green. His two teammates, a boy with white eyes and the girl earlier chided him about something. It all ended with team seven leaving after a bit of talking with the other team.

"Sasuke, you fool! Why did you, of all times, have to snap out of your emo state so you can open your mouth? It was a test to eliminate the weaker teams," Naruto said before Sasuke had a chance to speak.

"Don't yell at Sasuke-kun like that. I'm sure he had a good reas-"

She stopped when the boy from earlier challenged Sasuke to a fight.

They both made their little speeches. Sasuke with the 'I'm the best' speech and the boy, know as Rock Lee, with 'There are geniuses and hard workers'. A few minutes into the fight and Naruto could tell that Sasuke was going to lose since he had already activated his sharingan. It never really was a loss since it was stopped by a turtle who later was found out to be Lee's sensei. They had a bit of drama, but what really freaked team seven, excluding Naruto, was the fact that Lee and his sensei Gai looked alike. For once, Naruto was glad he was blind. If he had to watch the drama going on between sensei and student, he was sure he would be blinded anyways.

After, they had finally arrived at their destination. There sensei was waiting for them. He gave them a pep talk.

"Blah, Blah, Blah…I'm proud to have you three as my students." His words sounded so _sincere _that they brought tears to there eyes. (sarcastic) "Naruto, by the way, Hokage-sama says you can't bail Zabuza out. He has to do a week of community service to be released."

**In the Class Room…**

Team seven found themselves reunited with teams eight and ten. For Naruto, it felt good to catch up with his friends. It went on until a man with white hair and glasses came up to them.

"Hey you should quiet down. This isn't a party you know."

"And you are?" Naruto spoke.

"Oh right, I'm Yakushi Kabuto. If you want I can offer advice to you rookies? Such as information on the competition."

"You have information on everyone here?" Sasuke said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Well, I got something on just about everyone anyways. Anybody you have in mind?"

"Sabaku no Garra, Rock Lee, and…" At this Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto." The rookie nine wanted to say something about why he asked for info on Naruto, but everyone decided to keep quiet this time.

"First up is Sabaku no Garra…He has quite the impressive record. Done eight 'C' missions and one 'B'! Every mission he returned from without a scratch. He's a foreigner so I don't have much info on him. The last bit of info surprised everyone who heard it.

"Next is Rock Lee…Has eleven 'C' ranks and twenty 'D' ranks. Not bad. As for his skills he has great taijutsu but for everything else he seems to have some to no ability in them. It seems he was never able to accomplish anything but taijutsu.

"Now for Uzumaki Naruto…has twenty-four 'D' ranks and an 'A' mission! I don't have any info on his fighting abilities but as a child he was blinded and made it tough for him to be a ninja. But look at him now. Made it to the chunnin exams."

**To the First Exam…**

The first proctor was a scarred man named Ibiki. He had some kind of written test planned out.

"Alright listen up. This written test is based on point reduction. Each question is a point. So how many you miss determines your score. Your teams will pass based on the total score of all three members. If any of your teammates get a zero you all fail. The ninja around the room are here to watch you for signs of cheating. Get caught five times and you and your team are dismissed. In other words you fail!"

'This is quite simple. Deception again. They want you to look underneath the underneath. Gather information without being caught.' Naruto thought.

"**Just cause you know what to do, doesn't mean you know how to."**

"You have one hour and fifteen minutes before that hour is up I will give out the final question. Begin!"

Everyone started without hesitating. Some started to understand the test while others were still struggling to find answers to the questions. Sakura had her smarts to solve the questions. Sasuke had his sharingan to copy off someone. Shino had his bugs bring the answers to him. Akamaru looked for the answers and passed them on to Kiba when he found them. Hinata used her byakugan to look for the answers. Ino used her family technique the Shintenshin technique and took over Sakura's body, memorized the answers and then passed them on to Chouji and Shikamaru.

"**Why aren't you doing anything?"**

'Heh, heh…I don't have anything to help me get the answers.'

"**What the f---k is wrong with you! You were acting like you could pull this off. Dumbass…"**

**Forty-five Minutes Later…**

"**Well it's over now. Good luck with the final question. Your gonna need it."**

"Times up. Time for the tenth question. However you can choose if you want to take it or not. If you don't take it then you and your team will automatically fail."

Murmur broke out about why they shouldn't take the question. It went on until Ibiki silenced them.

"If you do choose to take the final question and get it wrong, not only will you fail…you will be genins for the rest of your lives unable to take the exams ever again! Now the time to back out."

Immediately several hands went up and those teams were dismissed. Naruto could feel the anxiety from everyone who was still deciding if they want to take the question or not. Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto, had the most anxiety and was about to raise her hand when Naruto motioned her to keep her hand down.

"Alright this is your final chance to get out. Remember get this question wrong and you are genin forever." Ibiki waited a while longer and then announced his final decision.

"You all pass…"

The remaining genin all talked out in surprise at what happened until Ibiki explained to them what this test was all about. When he was about to finish someone happened to burst through the window. She said her name was Mitarashi Anko and she was the proctor for the second exam.

"The second exam takes place in what we like to call the Forest of Death…"

She said in such a way that a lot of the remaining examinees felt a chill run down there spine. "Meet there tomorrow and bring whatever you need."

**The Next Day…**

"Alright let me explain the rules of this exam." Anko began. "You will be given a scroll either heaven or earth. Your goal is to get the scroll you don't have and bring both of them to the tower in the center of the forest. Do not open the scroll or you will be disqualified. One more thing, you have five days to get both scrolls to the tower."

**In the Forest…**

"Wow this place really creeps me out." Naruto thought out loud. We should find a scroll quick and get out of here." It wasn't the fact that he was scared. Naruto just wanted to finish this quick so that he wouldn't let Orochimaru find him.

"So where do we start looking?" Sasuke said.

"Wait hold on…" Naruto went behind some trees and bushes. Then Sakura and Sasuke heard some rustling and a rain ninja came out of his hiding place with Naruto fighting him. "Sasuke get him!" Sasuke did so, but he got away with a wound Sasuke gave him.

"Dang he got away." Just as Naruto finished saying a huge gust of exploding wind raged across the area team seven was in. The wind separated the team. Naruto found himself fighting a giant snake after he recovered. Sakura was able to find Sasuke quickly. The two met with 'Naruto' and in the end it was a grass ninja disguised as Naruto. This ninja Sasuke and Sakura were fighting put fear in there hearts that they felt like they would be killed. Sasuke reacted quickly by stabbing himself so as to knock him out of his paralyzed state and grabbing Sakura a running away. As Sasuke was hiding he felt his panic increase every second.

'This is what it is like to be hunted…' He thought.

A snake came out of nowhere and attacked Sasuke. He killed the snake, but what horrified him was that the grass ninja appeared from inside the snake and slithered up the tree where Sasuke was standing. Before the ninja got to him, he was stopped by shurikens and kunai which came hurling from above.

"Orochimaru…" Naruto said pulling out his sword. "You shall die today. Prepare yourself."

**Sorry if it was a bit rushed and uninteresting. Please review anyways. Until next time.**


	10. Kill or Be Killed

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Ten: Kill or Be Killed**

Naruto began by charging at his opponent with his sword which evidently wasn't the wisest decision because Orochimaru had vanished and he came from behind Naruto and kicked him in to a tree with a crash.

"I would've thought the Kyuubi brat be much more of a challenge than th-"

"Fire Release: Great Flare Explosion!" Flames exploded out of the spot where Naruto crashed surrounding the area and burning everything that stood in its way.

The attacked seemed to have a much desired effect because Orochimaru had to retreat momentarily while Naruto told Sasuke to take Sakura and run for it. As soon as they were gone, Naruto began to prepare himself for Orochimaru's return.

**A While Later...**

"You damn brat! You let the Uchiha escape!" Orochimaru said when he returned.

"Hey you think I'm just gonna stand by while you give one of your snake hickeys to my friend?"

"Yes I think you shou-. Hey how did you know about that?"

"Never mind that." Naruto replied quickly. "I just want to stop you, you psychotic homo."

"Wait what!? You think I'm some kind of homo?"

"Well you do go after guys..." Naruto said while Orochimaru was becoming outraged. "I mean seriously you could go after girls, but that would make you a pedophile as well so..."

"...It's a choice of life." Orochimaru said quietly.

"I knew it! I told you, but yeah your right people make there own choices in life." Naruto said almost sympathetically.

"Wouldn't it be a great world if everyone was just able to make their own choices and not be afraid of what everyone else thinks? If that were true maybe I wouldn't be a missing nin now."

"Okay, how about we have some lunch and you can tell me more about this."

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Wow, you may have just changed my perspective on life..." Naruto said.

"You know your not such a bad kid. I can't believe your hated on so badly. Well its been fun, but I gotta be somewhere. I'll go after Sasuke some other time. Truce?"

"Yeah, gotta finish the Chunin Exams." Naruto said turning to leave.

"Naruto! I'm here to help you! Sasuke said jumping down from the tree.

"Hey, what do you know? I can finish my business now. Orochimaru said while making a strange seal. His head then stretched out and his teeth closed on Sasuke's neck.

"Dammit Sasuke! Just when he was about to leave." Naruto said as Sasuke fell down.

"Sorry for breaking the truce, but hey he was here and I might as well finish my business now." Orochimaru said shrugging his shoulders. Orochimaru jumped away calling behind his back. "Tell Sasuke that he will come to me seeking power..."

**Somewhere in the Forest of Death...**

"Okay, so Sasuke is unconscious, we don't have any of the scrolls seeing as Orochimaru ate one, and we have a couple of days left." Naruto explained to his other teammate Sakura.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well we have to go get both scrolls, but since Sasuke's useless right now and you aren't...uhh...fit for fighting, then you stay here and watch Sasuke while I go find the scrolls."

"What if someone comes and finds this place?" Sounding scared at the thought of being unable to do anything.

"Set and exploding tag and detonate it when you find yourself in trouble. Now I'm off."

**Two Hours Later...**

Naruto was walking back from his victory against a rain ninja team. They had a scroll and of course Naruto took it. He was still and hour or so away from the base site, when an explosion went off in the direction of his camp. Rushing back as quickly as he could he could only hope that everything was still okay.

The scene Naruto walked into was far from okay. There were two unconscious sound ninjas and Rock Lee who was also unconscious, Sasuke was facing the third one looking ready to kill, while Sakura was sitting on the ground petrified by fear and he also saw two teams nearby. Team eight was there as well as Rock Lee's team. Everyone was watching Sasuke and no one had noticed him yet. He took this time to survey the situation. Sasuke seemed to be going crazy and no one could stop him. The third sound ninja was backing away pleading with Sasuke to stop and even dropping his scroll.

'I'll need to knock him out before he causes anymore damage.' Sneaking up on Sasuke delivered a blow to him that knocked him out and Naruto felt all the evil energy residing in the area dissipated. The tension was lifted and everyone rushed toward the Lee of Sasuke pushing Naruto out of the way.

While everyone was busy paying attention to one of the two or both, Naruto snuck behind them and snatched the scroll the sound ninja dropped. He then noticed that only one person had not gone to see Sasuke or Lee. That was Neji who was watching Naruto carefully atop a tree as if he would pull something crazy for him to observe. Naruto mouthed the word 'mine' to Neji and then he looked away.

**The Central Tower...**

Arriving at the tower was no problem seeing as by day four many of the teams have been eliminated and it made the journey easier. When team seven entered the tower they found a board with writing on it, that had some letters missing. They decided to open the scrolls seeing as this was the only option they had in order to move on. Turns out the scrolls had summoning seals on it and none other then their old teacher Iruka popped out. He went on explaining what the board meant like he was explaining things back in the academy. Soon they parted ways and the entire team really deserved to rest after everything that happened.

'So the third exam is tomorrow...' Naruto thought.

"**Why do have such idle thoughts. Of course the exam is tomorrow. Unless you think it's Christmas or something. Thats always fun. Then there's Easter..."**

'Okay shut it. The Sasuke thing kinda freaked me out. Was that the power that Orochimaru promised to Sasuke?'

"**Who knows exactly. The chakra that was unleashed was somewhere between demonic like my own and yet it has chakra of human mingled into it. Much like if I were to mix my chakra with yours creating the same effect as the dark chakra. Of course I would never do that."**

"What would happen if it were to be unleashed again?"

"**This evil chakra is not meant for humans to wield. Using such power will corrode the soul as well as destroy their inner persona making them an empty shell."**

The knocking on the door disturbed his thoughts and he felt familiar chakra signals. It was team ten with Kiba leading them.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled enthusiastically.

"Hello..." Hinata said in her shy voice.

Shino gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"Okay, so I know you didn't come here to just to greet me." Naruto said.

"Umm...yeah so we wanted to congratulate you and your team..."

"Spit it out! I need to prepare myself for tomorrow."

"Okay so we heard from Shikamaru and the others about what happened in the forest and we would like to know some more about what happened. I got info to tell you too. Its about that sand team with that redhead."

Naruto's interest was instantly piqued and he leaned forward to listen to what they had to say. Even Shino felt he needed to say something about this. He had heard that they were the first to make it to the tower in record time and that the boy named Gaara single-handedly crushed a team by himself without a problem. Even Naruto had a bit of trouble with the rain team that he had to fight. After he heard everything he kept his end of the bargain and told them what he felt they should know minus Orochimaru. Eventually they called it a day and team ten left amazed at the turn of events.

The next person to interrupt Naruto was Kakashi who had taken Sasuke away to seal the curse mark. Kakashi felt that his other two students needed to know so he came by each of them to tell them. After that team eight came in interrupting Naruto yet again. As much as Naruto enjoyed the company of his friends he became irritated with the interruptions. Naruto sat down to meditate and another knock came on to the door. Sighing he got up again and found Sakura mumbling a bunch of nonsense about Sasuke being okay and Naruto did his best to comfort her and then she finally left.

Naruto waited for five minutes to see if anybody was going to knock on the door again. It did. This time it was Iruka who dropped by. He bought some ramen takeout for Naruto which Naruto was glad to have. He sat down to eat when another knock came to his door. When he opened it, it was none other then...

"I will kill you." Gaara said.

"Thats it? You came by like ten floors just to say that?"

"I will kill you." Gaara repeated. Naruto slammed the door in his face and sat down. A knock again.

"I will kill you." Gaara said again.

"Okay fine, you can kill me, but can it be done at a decent hour it's like 11:00 at night."

"Okay I'll kill you tomorrow then." Gaara said having a tone that sounded disappointed and with that he left.

"Weird guy."

**The Next Day...**

The next morning was a bright and clear the ideal kind of day for fighting. All the survivors of the second exam were all to stand in the main room while the hokage explained the history of the chunnin exams. He said explained that it was more than to promote talented ninja, but was a action to replace war between the five great nations. Then a sickly man appeared claiming to be the third examiner. He explained that there would have to be a preliminary in order to eliminate more people from the tournament. He told the examinees that if they're not up to it then they may excuse themselves. Surprisingly Kabuto was the one that pulled back saying that he did not feel up to it. That answer seem to satisfy the majority except the sharp ones mainly Neji, Gaara, Naruto, and Sasuke, who was back from getting the curse seal sealed up. With that the board picked the contestants.

**Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi...**

Not being in the best shape to fight because of the sealing, Sasuke was at a disadvantage, but felt he could win since he could use his jutsus and Sharingan. He began by using his Sharingan and going straight in with taijutsu. It was a mistake. Even with Sharingan, his guard was down so Yoroi could pull of his secret technique which was to drain Sasuke of his chakra. This sent Sasuke staggering backwards drained of his strength. He tried to use one of his fire techniques, but couldn't gather chakra. At that moment something unexpected happened. Sasuke disappeared and kicked Yoroi in the air similar to what Rock Lee did to Sasuke before the exams except he did kicks in the air and called this move Shishi Rendan. Exit Yoroi.

**Aburame Shino vs. Abumi Zaku...**

Zaku, who Naruto recognized was one of the sound ninjas that was unconscious stood there smirking at Shino, who didn't seem to take any of this indifferently. Zaku moved one of his arms out of his cast and then blasted wind out of it at Shino, who stood there and took it. He got up again, and as custom with his clan bugs were crawling out of him. Many who did not know of Shino or his clan were a freaked out, mainly the foreigners. Mumbling something that only his opponent could hear, Zaku turned around to be face with a huge number of insects with Shino appearing right behind. Zaku was in a standoff. With only one arm he could either go after the insects or Shino. He chose both as he revealed that his other arm was in perfect condition and only a ploy to fool his opponent. Now that he felt he could not lose he began to smirk again. As he began to fire nothing came out but chakra that was supposed come out was trapped inside and was about to blowup, which it did. Exit Zaku.

**Kankuro vs. Tsurugi Misumi...**

One of the members of the sand team came forward as well as Kabuto's other teammate. It began with some words and turned to a death match with Misumi winning having Kankuro trapped in his bendable like body and getting ready to snap his neck if he didn't give up. In the end Kankuro's head was snapped, but it wasn't Kankuro. It was a puppet and now the roles were reversed as the puppet had a tight hold on Misumi. Under Kankuro's command the puppet began to squeeze him until he gave up and was sent to the hospital. Exit Misumi.

**Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino...**

This match was neither interesting nor boring. They talked and talked about stuff having to do with their childhood and then proceeded with fighting. Kicking, punching, slapping was all they could do to each other. Then Ino decided to use her family technique. The Shintenshin. While those who knew what that technique would do, shook their heads at such a mistake. Again it was all another ploy to lure the opponent into a false sense of security. Ino pretended to use the technique but in reality was preparing a binding technique with her hair which she cut earlier in the match. Then by some miracle unknown to the audience, the technique was broken and both competitors were on their last legs. It ended with a tie. Exit Ino _and _Sakura.

**Tenten vs. Temari...**

This match to say the least was pretty sad. Tenten although tried to fight strategically could not beat her opponent being at a disadvantage since she only uses weapons. Sure to say it was an easy match. Exit Tenten.

The next match did not surprise Naruto, but made him feel like this would be a tough thing to go through.

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba...**

**Well here it is! Hope it was better than the last chapter. Please review!**


	11. End of the Preliminaries

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Eleven: End of the Preliminaries**

**Uzumaki Naruto vs. Inuzuka Kiba...**

To Naruto this match would be one of sadness to one or the other seeing as only one of them would make it to the next round. Although they were friends they had not once ever seen each other moves or combat skills which would make it the first time they ever fight. As both competitors came forward to the arena the majority who knew Naruto thought he would make the fight end real quick while others leaned forward eagerly to see the battle. Naruto sensed nervousness from Kiba.

"Heh, just because we're friends won't make this match easier... Kiba said trailing off seeing that there was no expression coming from Naruto. The examiner said begin and the battle commenced.

Naruto made the first move without hesitating which surprised Kiba and knocked him down with a punch. It went on for while with Kiba being hard-pressed to defend himself from the various blows that were being rained down on him.

For the first time since the match began Naruto spoke. "What going on with you? Fight back! It's the only way for you to go on to the next round." Kiba looked up to see a hardened almost angry expression on his face. It was like he was mad that he wasn't fighting. The more he spoke, the angrier Kiba got.

"What's wrong with you!? It's like when your fighting you forgotten about the friendship we have. You fight like you have nothing to regret."

"It's because I have no regrets. The only regret I have is that this match was too easy because my opponent just stood there. If you want to lose keep standing there."

"Like I'm going to let that happened! Let's go Akamaru." Kiba's faithful dog jumped on his back as he called something out while making a hand sign.

"Juujin Bunshin! **Gatsuuga!"** As soon as Kiba finished, Akamaru transformed into Kiba and they began running at Naruto with high speeds and then spinning faster the human eye can see. Naruto had to counter it somehow.

"Defend Strike!" The same move that was able to stop Kakashi's Raikiri was definitely able to fend off Kiba's Gatsuuga. Oneofthe Kiba's came in contact with the Naruto's sword and he had to knock it off in another direction. The second one came and he had to do the same thing. Both Kiba's glared at Naruto and Naruto immediately went after one of the Kiba's using his Flash Strike technique and knocked one of the Kiba's out. It immediately turned back into Akamaru.

"Akamaru!" Kiba said as he rushed to his dog's side.

While Kiba was tending to Akamaru, Naruto immediately went into his next move. He jumped up above Kiba and falling down at a high speed that made him look like lightning he held the sword in front of him.

"Hammer Strike!" As it was about to connect Naruto realized that this was not an enemy he was fighting but his friend. Realizing that he was about to kill his friend tried to stop his attack, but it was too late. The proctor and jounins in the room began to move forward to intervene, but they wouldn't be able to make it in time. Time literally stood still as everyone held there breath with wide eyes.

**THWACK! CRUNCH!**

In the center of the arena four jounins and the proctor stood around the two combatants at what had just happened. Kiba, who was standing fell forward, and was caught by Naruto.

"I'm sorry my friend..." Naruto whispered just loud enough so that only Kiba heard if he hadn't yet loss consciousness. To sum up what had happened right before the attack connected, Naruto, at the last moment turned the angle of his blade so that the blunt side made the impact. Although Kiba was alive, Naruto wasn't exactly sure if he had crippled Kiba's left arm, but he knew he pretty much broke his left arm judging from the sound that it made when when the attacked hit him.

The medics carried Kiba away and Naruto slowly walked toward the exit of the tower. No one stopped him since some were unable to comprehend what had just happened and the others knew that they should leave him alone for now.

**Forest of Death...**

Naruto stood in a clearing of the forest and began to gather his thoughts on what had just happened. His mind kept replaying the scene of the match and every time he watched it he felt guiltier and guiltier. He then became angry at himself for getting so carried away. Then without thinking he started slashing at the trees and foliage surrounding him. Then...

"Oooohhhh! It's not good to take your anger out on nature!" A cheery voice rang out.

Turning around slowly Naruto came face-to-face with a cloaked figure. From the voice Naruto could tell that it was a girl. Her appearance made her look around Naruto age or a bit older. She was covered in a light blue cloak giving her a very mysterious aura.

"Who are you...? Naruto said in a tone that meant he didn't want to be messed with at this point.

The girl must have been oblivious to it since she was right next to the blond in an instant tugging at his clothes and hair, which Naruto found quite annoying.

"Hey where do you get your clothes? Why is your hair so bright and blond? Where did you get that fancy sword? Why are you killing nature with it? She continued to spout. Finally Naruto had enough and started yelling in a calm manner.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Naruto yelled.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" The cloaked person yelled back.

"I ASKED WHO YOU WERE!? Naruto yelled again.

"AND I ASKED WHO YOU WERE!?" The cloaked yelled back again.

"FINE! I'M NARUTO! WHAT YOURS!?"

"I'M YUKI! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?"

"I'M NOT DOING SO WELL!"

"IS THAT WHY YOUR KILLING NATURE?"

"NO! IT'S BECAUSE I WAS FEELING ANGRY!"

"THERE ARE OTHER WAYS TO CALM YOUR ANGER! TRY TAKING A WALK OR DRINKING TEA!"

"I DON'T SEE A FREAKING TEA SHOP AROUND HERE DO YOU!?"

"I HAVE SOME TEA IN THIS SCROLL I'M CARRYING! WOULD YOU LIKE SOME!?"

"THANK YOU! I WOULD! MY THROAT IS STARTING TO HURT!"

"I THINK MY THROAT IS STARTING TO HURT TOO!"

"THEN WHY ARE WE YELLING!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M YELLING BECAUSE YOU STARTED YELLING!"

"WELL I WANNA STOP!"

"SAME HERE!"

"SO WHY ARE WE STILL YELL-"

"**SHUT THE F-- UP ALREADY! I'M TRYING TO F--ING SLEEP HERE! YOU TWO ARE NO MATCH AGAINST THE YELLING OF DEMON! TO ME YOU SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF BUZZING LITTLE INSECTS! YOU WANT A F--ING CONTEST THEN I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"**

"YOSH! LEE THE POWER OF YOUTH WILL PREVAIL!"

"GAI-SENSEI IF I CANNOT PREVAIL WITH MY FLAMES OF YOUTH THEN I WILL RUN A HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA AND IF I CANNOT DO THAT...!

**An Hour Later...**

"Ahhgggg! It hurts to speak." Naruto said as he poured tea down his throat while his companion was doing the same.

"Ahhh! It feels a bit better now though." Yuki said.

"So anyways, what are you doing around here? You don't seem like any of the ninjas who are taking the exams?"

"Well I'm not doing anything? We're here to looking for someone and I happened to see your fight while searching so I followed you out here."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Its me and my brother who were assigned this mission. I shouldn't talk much about it though. I hope you understand.

"Sure." Naruto said. Moment passed by before they began speaking again.

"So why were you so angry?" Yuki asked.

Naruto's face darkened slightly as he found himself telling her his inner turmoil. There was something that Naruto found he could trust in her. Maybe her cheerful demeanor or something.

"...And now I find myself talking to you." Naruto finished.

"So the person you were fighting was your friend and you almost killed him cause you got carried away..."

"Yeah..."

"Well you should buck up and get over it. At least you knew at the last second and was barely able to avoid killing him."

Naruto was taken back. She had said it so cheerfully yet it sounded so forcefully that he could only agree. Talking with a person he just met made him feel better about himself but Naruto would never be one to forget what had happened.

"So seriously where did you get your clothes? My brother needs some more clothes that are like that..."

"Umm...okay...I gotta be going now and thank for the help." He made his way back to the tower.

Another figure popped out of the tree and landed by Yuki. This one was wearing the same cloak but it was a dark blue color.

"I know you are the sociable type, but don't let it get in the way of our mission. Besides don't trust anyone so easily especially someone you just met." The figure said staring in the direction Naruto had gone.

"I know what I'm doing...brother."

**Tower...**

Naruto arrived just as the matches had finished. The hokage was about to announce the pairings as soon as everyone got a number. The hokage gave a nod at Naruto's arrival. Naruto opponent was Hyuuga Neji. After the remaining examinees left Naruto pulled Shikamaru to one side and interrogated him about what had happened while he was gone.

**Hospital...**

Naruto was at the hospital to see several people. Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, and Lee. Naruto heard he had far worse injuries then most people would have taking the exams. The staff wouldn't let anyone see Lee because they were still treating his injuries. Chouji had minor injuries and would be back out by tomorrow. He was currently diminishing the hospitals food supply. Hinata had some bad heart injuries and the staff would also not let Naruto in to see Hinata. Kiba was now conscious and was currently petting Akamaru with his good arm. When Naruto came he apologized many times, but Kiba said it wasn't his fault. The attack just broke his arm and that it would make a full recovery. Naruto left the hospital with a lighter heart.

Naruto was now at home currently going through some things while eating ramen. He tried to plan out what he would do for his one month training. He thought of asking Zabuza since he trained Haku to become a powerful shinobi, but realized that he was still on probation for wrecking the training area and several buildings nearby. Haku could be a good teacher but he was currently having lots of jobs and couldn't always be home. Naruto thought he would figure it out by tomorrow.

**The Next Morning...**

Naruto woke up fresh and ready to train. He brushed his teeth and took a shower.

Haku was in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Naruto!" He said.

Naruto was trying to say good morning, but he couldn't. His throat was too sore for him to speak.

**Another chapter completed. I am trying to update like every once a month. Hope this pace is good enough. Please review. Until next time!**


	12. The Hermit Known as Jiraiya

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Twelve: The Hermit Known as Jiraiya **

After getting bit of medicine that Haku made for Naruto, he was able to speak again, but just by enough. After thanking Haku, he headed out with his a bag of supplies for long term training including food and began to figure out what he should do for his one month training. On his way to the river where he had trained since meeting the Kyuubi for the first time, his sharp hearing picked up a giggle. Naruto had walked this path many times, but he never heard giggling.

'Probably a pervert or something.' Naruto thought since he always passed a bathhouse on his way to train.Ignoring whatever was going on, he went on his way.

When Naruto got to the training field he opened his mental link with Kyuubi. Seeing as he taught him shinobi skills since the tragic accident, he hoped that his sensei would teach him something.

"**No, I won't train you."**

'What? I didn't even ask you yet.'

"**Okay, brat do you want me to train you?"**

'Yeah sure!'

"**Well too bad! I'm not going to train for the third part of the Chunnin Exams. Hahahahaha!" **Kyuubi laughed manically at the expression Naruto made when he heard what he said.

'What? Why not?'

"**Simply because I have nothing to train you in as of now. I will train you again when the time comes, but for now get training from someone else."**

'I don't know who else can train me.' Naruto thought sounding annoyed.

"**Well there's Kak-"**

'Wait I hear something. Sounds like screaming or something and it's heading this way!' Indeed it was screaming as Naruto said. It was as if someone was running for their life and for what reasons he did not know. Naruto did the best thing possible. He decided to hide nearby to know what was going on.

A little while later the scream was getting louder signifying that the person was approaching. The man came into view. He was an older man with a huge scroll strapped to his waist and he had long white hair and had these red lines on his face. The screaming, not only was it coming from the man, but from many females that were clad in only towels chasing the man down. The man was running so fast that he did not see that there was a bag in his path and he tripped. This was not the man's lucky day and the women, well basically beat the crap out of him. Naruto flinched as he heard the man's screaming and was quite afraid of what females could do when angered. These were some of the reasons he was glad he could not see what was going on. Kyuubi, however saw everything and was telling Naruto what was going on. After the screaming had subsided and all the women left, Naruto walked over to the figure on the ground and prodded him with a stick.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked. His response was a groan from the older figure and nothing more. Dragging him over to a nearby tree he left him there till he regained consciousness.

**One Hour Later...**

The unconscious figure was regaining consciousness and his groaning was caught Naruto attention as he headed towards the sound. The first thing the old pervert saw was spiky blond hair and and sunglasses.

"Hey, are you okay old man?" Naruto asked. If the old guy wasn't so disorientated he would have knocked some sense into him for his remark. Instead he answered. "I been in worse situations..."

"So anyways, who are you?" Immediately as if he was never beat up at all he got up and struck a pose while dancing and saying a bunch of random stuff like how he was the great sage of a mountain many people have never heard of and then he introduced himself as 'The Great Jiraiya', which earned him a sweat drop from not only Naruto and the Kyuubi, but as well as the surrounding wildlife and maybe the trees as well.

"Anyways, who the heck are you kid?" Jiraiya said while staring intently at the younger boy. He reminded Jiraiya of 'him'.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future hokage of Konoha!" Naruto replied with enthusiasm. Jiraiya stiffened a bit at the name, but then he smiled inwardly at how much sounded like his old student. Naruto felt different emotions coming from the man and thought he might be one of the people who thought he was Kyuubi.

"So anyways what happened?"

"Well I'm not sure, but I assumed you were the one peeking at the bathhouse and you must have been caught peeking and the all the women chased you all the way here and then you tripped. From there, it was horrible to describe what happened, but at least your alive."

"Wait how did I trip?" Naruto pointed at the bag on the ground. "So it's your fault I'm in this state."

"No it was your fault for being a pervert in the first place, ero-sennin!"

"Brat, don't call me that, and by the way I never get caught!"

"Well you must have been caught or you wouldn't be your state."

"Oh wait I remember something happening..."

**Flashback...**

_Jiraiya was having a great time peeking. He had forgotten how awesome the women here were being gone for a few years. If he wasn't so involved in his 'research' he would've heard someone coming. The person was none other then Zabuza who was whistling to himself while doing his community service by cleaning out the hot springs outside of the women's bathhouse._

_Zabuza was pissed that he had to do community service for blowing up a training field and damaging some nearby buildings with the chakra that was released from the blade from a single swing. Naruto had made a new addition to his zanbato and when he returned it, the blade had turned to a blood red color. When Zabuza asked what he did to it he only replied that he had forged a piece of metal he had found into it. Saying that Zabuza had a great swordsman spirit and would be able to handle the power that is exuded from it while others would be corrupted by blood lust._

_Anyways while he was cleaning it out he backed into Jiraiya and caused him to fall over. Picking himself he turned to glare at Zabuza and started to yell at him._

"_What the heck? Watch where your going? Can't you see I'm in the middle of important research!?"_

_While he was saying this women began to throw various object at him and was chased away. Zabuza stared to see the legendary toad sennin run away in fear._

_'Eh, whatever. It's not my problem.' And with that Zabuza got back to cleaning. He also happened to pick up a notebook. The contents inside caused Zabuza to fall over blood spewing from his nose._

**End of Flashback...**

"...And that's what happened." Jiraiya said as if he was a kid explaining to an adult why it wasn't his fault.

'The guy he described must've been Zabuza.' Naruto summed up. "Well anyways, I gotta get back to training, ero-sennin."

"Don't call me that! So what are you training for?" Jiraiya asked.

"For the finals of the Chunnin Exam of course! Passing this will get me another step closer to being hokage!"

"Hmm...how about I offer to train you?" Jiraya said.

"Why should I take training from a pervert?"

"Brat, didn't I say I'm the great Jiraiya of the Sannin!"

"No, you said something about a mountain and saying the great and handsome Jiraiya."

"Oh..." Jiraiya said face faulting.

"If you really are Jiraiya, then your the student of the old man and also trained the Fourth..." Naruto said in wonder.

"Yep, getting training from me is something I don't offer just anyone. So it would be wise to accept it."

"Sure, I accept. I was just told I wouldn't receive anymore training from my...uh...furry red friend."

"**Brat! I'm not furry. My coat is sleek and shiny!"**

"You were trained by the Kyuubi? Why would he offer to train you?"

"Well it was only because I was helpless without my eyesight and the Kyuubi didn't want such a weak container and ended up helping me out through my years before the academy." Naruto explained. "Personally, though, I think he took pity on me and actually cared for me like a parent would. So for that I owe him a great deal." Naruto finished with respect in his voice.

"**Sniff...that really got to me. No! What's this I'm crying? NOO! I'm getting too soft! I'm a demon dammit. I'm a demon! I don't have a heart..."**

Naruto mentally laughed at his friends predicament and would remember to use it for black mail material.

As Naruto had finished Jiraya had many things go through his head. Like how did he lose his eyesight? And if the Kyuubi was really all that evil then he wouldn't have helped the boy this much. He would go to his sensei later to ask what had happened in the past few years.

Naruto spoke up seeing Jiraiya had become silent. "Well if your gonna help me train then let's get started."

"Oh right! Okay let's begin then. So for starters do you have any summons?" Naruto shook his head. "I didn't expect you too. So here the question. Would you like make a contract with the toad summons?"

Naruto thought about it. 'Hmm...maybe I mean the Fourth used toads and so does the Jiraiya. What do you think Kyuubi?'

"**Take the offer. I respect the toads after there chief stood up to me with the Fourth during the attack. If I know something about toad summons, then it's that they don't lack courage to stand up to beings stronger then themselves."**

"Okay, I'll take up that offer." Jiraiya nodded and unrolled the scroll on his back.

"Now sign your name in your blood with your dominant hand." Naruto bit his thumb and did so. Jiraiya showed him the hand signs for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu. "Now as you perform the summon push as much chakra as you can so that the more chakra the bigger summon."

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" There was smoke and what stood there was...

'This is...' Jiraiya thought.

'Is this what I summoned?' Naruto thought at the same time.

"A tadpole!?" They both yelled at the same time staring at the tadpole.

"Maybe I expected too much of you brat."

"No I just need to practice. It's not like you didn't have the same problem when you first started summoning toads."

"And how would you know that brat?"

"The old man told me about his students when I was younger. " Was Naruto's reply.

"Hmmph!"

"Okay time to get serious then. Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Several Naruto poofed into existence and all began doing the same hand seals for the summoning.

"Kage Bushin? Guess your smarter then you look."

**An Hour Later...**

Naruto regained all the knowledge he gained over the last hour and felt confident in summoning a bigger toad this time. Jiraiya was bored of watching Naruto, but luckily for him a few young girls arrived to entertain Jiraiya in his research so he sat their giggling for the past hour. He was disappointed that he lost his notebook and would go look for it later.

"Hey ero-sennin, I'm about to do my summoning now. Care to watch?" Getting no response from the super pervert. He began to do the seals putting as much chakra as he could into the technique.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" This time instead of a tadpole, he was actually able to summon the boss toad! The giant toad boss know as Gamabunta stood there in all his glory while all the girls Jiraiya was watching, screamed in fear and ran away. Jiraiya looked was amazed that Naruto was able to summon the boss during the past hour he was training.

'JIRAIYA! Why have you summoned me!? The great toad demanded.

"Uh..." Jiraiya gulped. "I didn't summon you it was the blond brat." Jiraiya said pointing to the Naruto on top of the great toad's head.

"You expect me to believe that this blond brat was able to summon me!?"

"Well the boy has great potential, just like 'him'."

Gamabunta stared up at the blond jinchuuriki on his head and realized what Jiraiya meant by 'him'. "What is your name!?" the toad boomed.

Naruto jumped at the volume the boss spoke in, but quickly replied. "Uzumaki Naruto, sir! Future hokage of Konoha!

"Hokage eh? I can see you will be able to surpass anybody you wish to. I can see it in your spirit. You will be a worthy summoner. I give you my permission to summon me and my kin, but only summon me when it is needed and not for trivial matters like Jiraiya here. Well I must be off now. You have earned my respect just by who you are. There will be no need for a test." And with that he vanished.

"You really are something else brat. To gain the respect of the boss summon so easily." Jiraiya said in awe.

Naruto was quiet. To hear someone say what the Gamabunta said really made him feel like he had more of a purpose then just being a container.

"Anyways brat, I need to cut this training session short. So for tomorrow just come find me. I'm sure you know where." Jiraiya said as he vanished. Naruto was left pondering in his own thoughts.

**Hokage's Office...**

The old hokage had a surprise visit from none other then Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!? I heard you were in the village, but why are you here?" Jiraiya spoke three words.

"Naruto's life. Now!" The Third saw Jiraiya was serious about Naruto and could only assume he met him. As he told Jiraiya about Naruto Jiraiya could only feel anger and pity for the boy. When the third finished, Jiraiya stood up and spoke seriously.

"Sarutobi-sensei, I must request a mission for me and Naruto to go on."

"What would this mission be?"

"It would be training, but outside the village. As well as one other thing. We are going to get Naruto's family scroll."

**Sorry long time already. I was gone for the summer about sums it up so now I can update. Hope you enjoyed. Review if you can!**


	13. Stupid Cave

**Naruto: The Third Eye**

**Kyuubi Talking**

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**Chapter Thirteen: Stupid Cave…**

Naruto wasn't sure why he agreed to go on a mission with Jiraiya, but he kind of wished he hadn't agreed. The old hermit was teaching him some stuff but he was also annoying him by going off to do his research. It was a waste of time he needed to use to train. If he had eyes he would've have rolled them several times at Jiraiya's antics. Despite all of that, the mission was what made Naruto agree to go along with Jiraiya. He wouldn't go into details, but he did say that it had to do with him.

It had been three days since the mission began and the mission would've probably been finished by now if it wasn't for Jiraiya who insisted on stopping in every town along the way. But finally they made it to their destination. It was a simple cave in the mountains.

"So…this where we're suppose to be isn't it?"

Jiraiya said nothing which was quite surprising. Instead he walked forward towards the cave and examined around it.

"Hm…this cave is not an ordinary one so we should be careful as we make our way through it." Jiraiya said. "There are plenty of traps along the way so we need to keep our guard up at all times."

So the two shinobi ventured forth into an unknown and as soon as they step in, the mouth of the cave is sealed shut by a rock wall and torches lighted up the path ahead.

"Well there's no going back now, even though I wasn't planning." Jiraiya said not panicked in the slightest.

A disturbance up ahead caused the two to focus up ahead. It was a clicking noise that Naruto knew he heard somewhere before. They stepped into a small cavern where the noise seemed to echo everywhere. Jiraiya noticed that the walls were covered with seals. What kind? He could not tell at the moment. Naruto felt chakra being built up around the area and knew that this was not a good sign. The seals began to glow and all exits were shut as the clicking noise got louder. A hand reached out from the floor and made an attempt at grabbing Naruto who quickly jumped out of its reach and into the reach of another. It grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and held on tightly leaving Naruto hanging there. He quickly squirmed out of his jacket and dropped to the floor as the figures with hands crawled out of the walls.

It was a swarm of puppets that appeared out of the seals! Each one looking deadlier then the next. Each puppet moved about surrounding both Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Looks like we're going have to fight in order to progress. Hopefully you're ready for this brat."

"Heh, likewise you old pervert." Naruto said pulling out his sword.

Jiraiya started by pulling out a few summons to aid in the battle. Naruto immediately used his Flash Strike to charge to the nearest one severing its head and arms. He continued hack away at the puppets as Jiraiya to a more cautious approached and used jutsu from a distance. He saw that the puppets would get up after falling and put themselves back together and attacking again. Jiraiya quickly analyzed the situation.

"Damn, why won't these things stay down!"

"Naruto listen. These are puppets right? How do you take a puppet out in a battle?"

"…Of course you have to get the puppet user." Naruto said remembering Kankuro back at the Chunnin Exams. "But how are we going to get all of them. It's clear that there's no one here controlling them."

"The seals are controlling them of course. We need to disrupt the seals in order for them to be deactivated. I'll send a few of bushins to deactivate the seals." Jiraiya said as five Kage Bushins were made. Each one ran off in a different direction. "While the bushins take care of the seals we need to hold them off."

One by one the puppets seem to lessen out as they dropped on the floor and retreated back to wherever they had come from. And eventually they all disappeared and the doors reopened.

"That wasn't so bad, heh." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm sure this is the easiest we'll get from here on out." Jiraiya said which turned Naruto's smile into a serious expression.

'Minato, you really were quite a seal master…'

**A Couple Hours Later…**

After a few more devastating traps of pit falls with lava, spikes emerging from seals in narrow passage ways, trick walls that got Naruto and Jiraiya lost, they had then finally made it to what they hoped to be the last part of the journey. A small room with a stone table greeted their sights…er…in Jiraiya's case.

"What the hell!? We came all this way just to find an empty room?"

"It appears as though our mission is a failure. Someone has gotten here first it seems." Jiraiya said placing his hand on the place holder for the item they came to get.

Naruto began to feel around the table and his hands came to an imprint of something that was around the place holder.

"Ero-sennin what's this that's on the table?"

Jiraiya scowled a bit at the name, but said, "They appear to be imprints for objects to be placed in them…"

"AHA!" Both Naruto and Jiraiya cried out at the same time. Then they looked at each other curious to find out what the other figured out.

"What'd you find out?" They asked each other at the same time.

"You first." They said at the same time.

"Fine I think that I have the object that must be placed in each imprint." They said again at the same time.

"Okay, stop saying the same thing I'm saying."

"Why don't you? You were saying what I'm saying because you seem to know that we're suppose to do the same thing that I was saying."

"I know and I was saying what you were saying when you kept saying that I'm saying what you were saying about what to do when you insisted on saying what I was saying all along."

"Well if you knew what I was going to say that, then why didn't you stop saying what you knew I was going to say since you seem to know that what your saying is what I'm saying when you kept talking about what to do about what we're saying when we're trying to say that we both know about what to do about the imprint."

"I'm just saying…you know what never mind. We're getting off topic here." Jiraiya said holding his head. "I have this three-pronged kunai here and it seems to fit exactly right in this imprint.

"I do too. A friend of mine named Kenshi gave it to me a couple of years ago and said it was a good luck charm or something. So what does this mean?"

"Well we're going to place these in the imprints and see if anything happens." Jiraiya said as he and Naruto placed them in the slots.

"Hm…well I don't think anything is going to happen seeing as there is another slot that needs to be filled you know." A new voice said. Naruto and Jiraiya quickly turned around to see a figure with a dark blue cloak.

"Who are you?" Jiraiya and Naruto both asked at the same time.

"Damn it, not this again." They said at the same time.

"Then why don't you be quiet." They said at the same time again.

"Well I would but as your teacher and elder you should listen to me."

"Well I never did before and I don't really care…"

The figure in the cloak began to twitch at the display between the sannin and genin.

"Will you shut up already!" the figure said twitching visibly.

"Oh right sorry about that." Naruto said sheepishly before heading back to a serious expression. "Now who are you again?"

"My name is Hiko and that's all you need to know for now. I believe you met my sister, Yuki?"

"Oh so you're her brother."

"Yes and I believe this is what you need to complete your little puzzle." Hiko said pulling out a three-pronged kunai.

"How did you get that?" Jiraiya said. "I never knew how many of those Minato made…"

"You should be able to tell that these kunais are not the same he used on the battlefield. They are separate keys that are brought together by that seal on the table."

Hiko stepped forward and placed the kunai in the last slot. The seal began to glow as the room began to rumble a bit before a wall nearby opened up letting in sunlight from the outside. The top of the table began to shift and it slid to reveal it was a lid that was covering a hole in the ground. Inside were a few documents as well as a medium-sized scroll. Jiraiya reached in and grabbed it. He put it away in a small bag he was carrying.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Naruto asked.

"Not until we see the Hokage about this."

"Well I was hoping to see if it was true about him or not." Hiko said looking in Naruto's direction. "Well I'll most likely find out later. Just know that we're not enemies unless you give me a reason to make you one. My sister seems to trust you a bit after your short encounter. I'll be seeing you then." He vanished out the door.

"Well mission complete. We should head back to the village now right, Ero-sennin?"

"Of course, of course, but first let's stop by that town we stayed at yesterday. I was going to run an errand there."

"Agh you suck." At least teach me something on the way back."

"How about that technique I used to stay hidden back at that hot spring?"

"A technique like that is useless for peeking for me. I can't freaking see."

"Heh, sucks for you. You're missing out on the finer things in life. Like that one lady back in that town…"

**Well it's done. If any of you were really hoping to keep reading this story, I apologize. I was somewhat busy, but mostly lazy. Well until next time.**


End file.
